Converting
by KawaiiHentaiTyTy
Summary: Makoto Kino grew up knowing and or thinking she was a normal straight high school student. Of course being Sailor Jupiter eliminated the 'normal' part. Now having these random "Oh that girls hot" and "I'd bang her" thoughts are slowly chipping away at the 'straight' part. She is forced to fight her internal struggle and find out what she really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Dis-clama-llama-lamer: Be warned you may die of massive first time fanfiction-writing cringiness or by the fact that I might misspell A LOT of things. If you cannot handle such treacheries then you are allowed to leave or look away at any time. Oh, also I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters mentioned.**

 **Also! Please know that I have absolutely no direct plan set for this fanfic. It's like a really long one-shot. I'm just gonna go with the flow and come up with stuff randomly. There will be some pgish** **scenes** **as well** **. They're not gonna be too violent since I am noob at writing. Although my name may suggest otherwise I am actually bad at thinking up lemons so be warned for even more future cringiness! Anyways...**

 **Let's gettet gowen.**

Chapter 1: The Accident

Those eyes. The blue eyes that once showed happiness and friendliness. And the eyes that filled the room with the warmness from her heart. They were now filled with fear and shock. Those eyes were the only thing she could see. Makoto tried to move away but felt as if her body was being pinned down. Then, red overtook her vision. Red surrounded the blue and Mako observed the red for a moment feeling dazed.

Ami pulled her face away in panic as steam violently erupted from her ears. "I-I-I-" she stammered. Attempting to regain the power to speak but her face was so flushed it was almost impossible to believe she was still conscious.

Then after what felt like forever Makoto broke the silence and touched her lips, still confused on what exactly had happened. "Ami-chan?"

Hearing her name made the bluenette squeal in surprise and she was awakened from her thoughts. "Makoto-chan! I-I-I I am so sorry! I sssshould have w-w-watched where I was going!"

Makoto touched her lips again and felt as though something was brushing against them only a few moments ago...wait...once more she put a hand to her lips and looked at the stairs she had fallen from. On cue she felt a throbbing pain on the back of her head. Ami shuffled towards Mako and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?!" She asked, louder than intended.

Makoto opened her eyes as well as her mouth to respond but instead looked into the blue eyes once more. They were close again. Makoto stared into her eyes then down to Ami's own lips. At once millions of thoughts rushed through her head. "...we just…"

The temperature of Ami's face had already gone down some but upon hearing the brunettes words made it shoot up again. "I am so sorry!"

Then the tall girl's own cheeks flushed slightly. "Oh god, Ami! Sorry! I ran up the stairs because I was gonna be late to class and-"

Soon after uttering those words the bell rang.

Both girls looked at eachother then shot up. Makoto looked down at the smaller girl and attempted to smile but was still slightly traumatized by what happened. "Sorry Ami! I..uh...I gotta go!" She ran off without waiting for the other girls response.

"Makoto...chan." She let her arms fall to her sides and she sighed bonking her head for being clumsy. She raised her right hand to touched her lips lightly.

"Ami-san."

Ami was brought back to life and tensed after hearing the stern voice of her teacher.

"What are you doing out here? The bell rang already."

Ami quickly became flustered and gathered her things. "I'm sorry Sensei! I just...just dropped my things when I was on my way to class!"

Mrs. Sakurada (If that's her name) rubbed her temples and gave a nod. "Yes, yes this happens all the time." She responded irritated from dealing with Usagi some time ago, she waved her off. "Go to class now."

Ami obeyed and ran to class. She sat in her seat that was located at the front of the classroom. Midway during the lesson her mind drifted off the the event that she had yet to recover from. She closed her eyes and imagined Makoto under her, their lips touching and looking into her eyes. Those beautiful green orbs that always gave Ami shivers when staring into them. As her eyes remained shut the scene replayed again.

 _Usagi shrieked. "We had homework?!"_

 _Ami smiled at the blonde as she started to rip of parts of her hair in frustration. "I believe I told you yesterday, Usagi-chan."_

 _The blonde groaned loudly, receiving many looks from their classmates. "There's still time! Ami! Let me borrow your homework!"_

 _Before Ami could react the princess-to-be snatched her binder and ran off after taking a handful of random papers. Ami sighed feeling a large sweat appear on her head. She shook her head and grabbed her binder again. Her eyes trailed to her watch and noticed it was almost class time._

 _She made her way up the stairs that lead to her English cla….wait no….I don't have English class right now. After thinking that Ami then abruptly turned around and walked down the stairs. As she did this she heard rapid footsteps running very close to her. Ignoring them she looked at her watch again._

 _3 minutes?!_

 _She began to run down faster when she realized someone else was rushing through the stairs although they were going_ up _the stairs. She didn't even get a second to think before the person slammed into her causing them both to loose balance and fall down the stairs. But, being a smart, studious, and observant person Ami unconsciously took note of her surrounds as they fell. She saw very familiar brown hair as she and the person collided and smelled a very nostalgic perfume that was similar to the aroma of roses. She'd smelled it somewhere before._

 _Then with a loud thud they both fell at the bottom of the felt an urge to wipe her mouth feeling something against them. She opened her eyes and stared into dazed green ones. She recognized them immediately._

 _Mako-chan?!_

 _It didn't take her long to notice their lips were touching. She felt dizzy and blood rushed to her face so fast everything around her went white. Although it was for a second. She got her thoughts together and didn't even get time to enjoy what was happening. She pulled away hastily and attempted to speak only getting out a single letter. She couldn't control her thoughts. They were full of Makoto. The young ice warrior had already known her feelings for the taller girl but all those thoughts were getting crammed into her innocent mind and it was much too overwhelming. She stared into the brunettes eyes until they fell down to the other senshi's lips._

 _She thought of how they felt and how she literally felt a spark as they made contact. That was not just because Makoto had the power of lightning...but it is possible that she was_ shocked _enough to release some thunder. Ami mentally laughed at her joke but was instead startled back to life when she felt herself being shaken._

 _This didn't happen! What is going on?!_

"Ami-san!"

Ami swung her head up and fell backwards out of her chair startling herself and everyone around her. Her first thought was

"Attacker!" She kicked the first thing she saw which happened to be the teacher. And it was not just a simple kick to the shin no. It was a very practiced kick (although she doesn't really have an attack that focuses on kicking) she used during combat...and she also hit something that would make any man cover their nether regions.

Hearing gasps all around her caused Ami to open her eyes slowly. She was met with a horrifying scene. Her teacher on the ground clutching his privy parts looking semi-unconscious. She looked around for the monster that dared injure her teacher but as she stood up everyone had their eyes on her.

 _Oh my god. I did this?!_

The door slammed open and Sakurada-Sensei took in the mess that laid on the floor. Scattered papers that fell off Ami's desk, saliva from who knows where and of course the teacher who was passed out on the floor.

"Mizuno Ami." She started, clutching onto the wooden door. "Come with me."

In another classroom, Makoto had her arm propped up and she rested her head on her knuckles. She sighed and thought about the kiss. A frown forming on her lips and the lighting senshi laid back in her chair. Ami must be so embarrassed right now...I probably took her first kiss. Makoto slammed her head onto her desk scaring the girl next to her. She kept it there and continued to think of the blue haired beauty. Well...Mako had to admit the shorter girl was definitely attractive. Any straight girl would think that. But that kiss was the most sexually confusing thing ever. She was sure that she was into men. Today has been the only day she ever thought of a another female that way, not to mention it was one of her friends.

"Makoto-san?"

She lifted her head slightly to look at the source of the voice. "Mmm?"

"Are...are you feeling well? You seem to be heating up."

It took a moment for Makoto to realize she had been blushing the whole time. What type of sorcery is this?! She thought to herself then mentally smacked herself for carelessly thinking of Ami. She straightened up and waved her hand at the girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sleepy is all."

The girl nodded. "If you need to go to the nurse I can definitely take you." She gave Mako a smile that made her breath is this girl? How did she not notice this girl before? She is so pretty and that smile...her lips look so inviting. Makoto gripped onto the desk and squeezed her eyes shut. Why did I just think that? She slammed her head against the desk again.

"Makoto-san?!"

Mako held up a hand. "No." She said in a muffled voice. "Have no worries of me human." She said and snorted at herself. Then stood. "On second thought I should probably go to the nurse." She walked off without notifying the teacher and was instead mulled over her own thoughts. Maybe I hit my head too hard? Yeah. That might be why I'm acting like this. As she talked to herself she skipped the nurses room and instead walked into a different room.

"Is there a reason why you did that?"

Makoto froze and looked up.

Sakurada-Sensei took her eyes off of Ami and instead gave Makoto a confused look. "Makoto-san? What are you doing here?"

Mako didn't respond right away. Ami was right there infront of her. Makoto decided to oggle her because there wasn't a real reason not to. She eyed her up and down then finally, feeling satisfied turned towards Sakurada-Sensei. "Wrong room." She mumbled then calmly walked out. Then after a moment walked back in feeling suddenly dizzy. "Is this the nurses office?" She asked holding onto a chair for support.

"No. This is faculty lounge." Sensei replied, she looked at Makoto carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Not really, no." She answered truthfully. The Senshi of Courage looked out into the hallway then back at Ami. "I really should lie down."

Sensei sighed and took Makoto to the nurse's office. Where she was greeted by Usagi.

"Sensei!" She beamed. "Guess what? I'm feeling better! Oh and also!" She dug deep into her pocket and pulled out her homework assignment. "I found my homework! Turns out my cat _didn't_ eat it!" She laughed.

Sakurada-Sensei sighed for what seemed like the 100th time. Without questioning her she accepted Usagi's homework and left the room.

Usagi waited some time then grinned. "Did you see that Mako-chan!? She didn't even notice!" The blonde gave a loud 'Bwa-ha-ha-ha-hah' and happily skipped out of the room, bidding a still very confused Makoto farewell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dis-clama-llama-lamer: Be warned you may die of massive first time fanfiction-writing cringiness or by the fact that I might misspell A LOT of things. If you cannot handle such treacheries then you are allowed to leave or look away at any time. Oh, also I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters mentioned.**

Chapter 2: Assistance?

Makoto opened her eyes, realizing she had fallen asleep. When did I? Where am I...oh right. Yeah I remember now. She sat up feeling a violent pounding on the back of her head.

"Mako-chan! You're finally awake."

The brunette turned her head and saw the senshi of love and beauty. She smiled sweetly. "I was waiting for you to wake up, ya know? Pretty deep sleeper…"

"What time is it?" She lazily asked falling back into the mattress.

"Uhhh probably like...3:30...I don't know. Time just swings away in time!"

Makoto stared into the the blonde's blue eyes. "What?"

She waved her hand in dismissal. "Come on now. We should get going."

Minako lifted Mako off the mattress with surprising strength then trotted out of the nurse's office. "Gotta go to our study session!"

Makoto grinned. "Oh yeah? Are you actually gonna study?" She asked looking at the blonde who dropped her.

"Now, now Mako-chan. It's called a study session for a reason." Minako continued to walk and looked in the direction of the Hikawa Shrine. "Of course seeing Rei is a bonus."

She laughed, placing her arms behind her head, walked after Mina. "I'm tired of you guys just beating around the bush."

"What are you talking about? I will tell her when the time is right! Being the goddess of love I have to make my confession romantic. Or just wait a little longer for Rei to break and confess to me instead. Either way is fine!" Minako met with green eyes.

Mako turned her head away and smiled. "Yeah. I'm sure that's what's going on. Not that the goddess of love is scared of admitting her feelings. No. That would be insane."

Minako glared at the taller girl. "Will you shut up? Why would I-the goddess of _love-_ be scared of love itself? It's a beautiful thing!"

"Hey, I never said you were."

The two eventually made their way to the Hikawa Shrine where they were greeted by Usagi and Rei. Well not necessarily greeted.

"Give me that back!"

Usagi ran around the table and laughed. "You gotta catch me first!" She clung to a book that looked like it was about some sort of love manga. "Come on Rei-chaaan!"

Rei eventually stopped and waited for Usagi to circle the table once more and snatched the manga away after smacking her beside the head with it.

The blonde fell over the table and sent papers flying everywhere.

Minako smiled brightly. "Were here!" She shouted and sat in her normal spot. She took out her homework and placed it on the oak table. "Ami-chan! Can you help me with my...Ami-chan?" She turned her head to see Ami's seat empty. "Where's Ami at?"

Makoto thought back to the incident that happened earlier that day. Did she skip the session because of that?! There's no way!

"Probably doing some solo studying. Since no one can study with that idiot around." Rei sat next to Minako and pulled out her own homework.

"Yeah. Who would want to study with Minako around?" Usagi asked sitting up.

"I was talking about you, idiot."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei which she returned.

Makoto sat down aswell looking over at the empty spot next to her. "So she's not gonna be here? Crap I didn't understand my English."

"Maybe she's just late." Minako mumbled looking at her paper in extreme focus. She bit the end of her pencil. "Ami-chan I don't-"

"She's not here."

Minako fell back onto the floor. "Oh please let her appear."

"Sorry I'm late everyone."

They all turned to look at Ami by the door. She smiled nervously and walked to the empty spot next to Makoto, ignoring her eyes.

" Ami-chan!" Usagi bounced up in celebration. "We were so worried, Ami-chaaan!"

The bluenette smiled then jumped slightly hearing a loud thud.

"Mako-chan?!" Usagi ran to her guardians side. "Are you tired too?"

Makoto sighed heavily. "They won't go away."

"What won't?" Mina asked.

Mako stopped and looked up meeting Ami's gaze for a second. "Well! I uh...ran into Ami earlier in the stairwell. I-um...must've hit my head and the pain won't go away!" She rubbed her head laughing.

"Is that why you were in the nurse's office?" Mina asked and observed Ami's reaction.

"Y-yeah!" Makoto cursed to herself. What's going on?! I thought this was just because of the accident! Dammit maybe I actually did Injure myself. Mako looked down at her homework and all was quiet. Okay, just breathe in and out. Nothing is wrong! Not a single thing is wrong...Ami has sat in that spot, next to me for the past 80 months Makoto! Why _now_ are you distracted by her presence!? Okay...just calm down. Look at your homework not at Ami not at her gorgeous blue eyes not at her lips definitely not at her lips or you'll start thinking of... "I can't take it!"

"Does it really hurt that much?" Ami asked silently.

Makoto looked at Ami's nervous expression. "I um. Yea-no! No its my math homework! I don't understand its...making me frustrated. Can you help Ami-chan?" The lightning senshi scooted towards Ami and tried not to think of anything.

"O-of course."

Rei smirked. "I'm no Ami buuut maybe the reason why your not getting it is because its your English homework?"

Mako looked down at her homework. "Oh. Why, well you look at that!" She grinned. "I'm...just really out of it today."

"I'm sorry, Mako-chan! This is all my fault." Ami apologized feeling her cheeks light up.

"Huh?"

"I ran into you and it's because of me you got hurt." Ami's voice got quieter with every word she spoke.

"No, no, no, no. It cause I'm tired you know? Definitely not what happened at the stairwell at all!" Makoto took a deep breath realizing she was breathing in Ami's perfume. Noooo goddammit why?! WHY!?

"Mako-chan are you sure you're alright?" Minako asked suddenly getting concerned for her friend.

"Yup! Yeah! I feel better than I ever have before! Don't worry about me." Makoto moved away from Ami and stared down at her homework noticing the hurt expression on the smaller girl's face when she risked a side glance. She jabbed at her side trying to get her act together.

Rei stood up, "I'll be back."

Minako looked up a moment, her eyes showing slight conflict. She looked back down at her work then was about to stand up until Makoto practically leaped out of her spot nearly slamming into Ami in the process. She followed after Rei, "Rei-chan wait up!"

The three girls stayed in their spots for a moment.

"What was that about?" Minako asked.

Usagi got a mischievous look. "We should follow them."

Outside Makoto sprinted towards Rei, violet eyes met green. "What?" Rei asked.

"I have to talk to you...privately." She said noticing two blonde heads sticking out from Rei's room.

Rei, still not sure what was happening, nodded. They walked away from the shrine. After checking multiple times behind them Mako relaxed and took a deep breath."Okay, so I don't know what's going on."

"That makes two of us."

The brunette smiled. "Right, sorry. I ran into Ami earlier in the stairwell and must've seriously damaged something because I can't think straight." Quite literally, she thought, most of my thoughts _are_ about girls now. Rei nodded along while Makoto continued. "Its...hard to explain. Like…" She looked around. "That girl! See her?"

"Yeah…?"

"I think shes hot."

"Okay, what doe-"

"No, Rei. I think she is hot. A girl. THAT girl. I think THAT girl is HOT." Makoto shouted gripping onto Rei's shoulders.

"I don't get wha-"

"I'M SAYING THAT I THINK SOMEONE MY GENDER IS HOT! I have never thought about that before! It's always boys, guys, MALES. Rei do you understand!?"

"Mako-chan I think you need to calm down, first of all." Rei said. "I think I understand about your...uh attraction to that girl, but what I don't get is why you're telling me this."

Again, Makoto latched onto Rei's shoulders. "That is my problem! I have absolutely no idea _why_ I'm thinking this! Ever since I fell down the stairs and kissed her I've been having all these weirds thoughts!"

Rei stared at Makoto. No emotion on her face. "What?"

Makoto stared back at Rei, then realized she accidentally told her about the kiss. "Uh…"

A small smile formed on the girls face that quickly turned into a grin. "Oh...ohohohoooh! I get it now!" Makoto's face went into a dark shade of red but then Rei stopped herself. "Wait. So you like that girl?"

"What girl?"

Rei looked into Makoto's eyes. "The girl you were freaking about." She motioned to the girl who was still, strangely, in the same spot.

"No. Why would I? I don't even know her!"

Rei grabbed onto Makoto's arms for support feeling her body lose all strength. She regained her posture and sighed deeply. "Then what are you talking abo-oh my god. Oh my god." Rei's cheeks went a light shade of pink. "It was Ami you kissed."

Again Makoto blushed but quickly shook her head. "It's not what you think!"

Rei started walking again, digesting the information she now knew. A light bulb went off and she smirked. "Ah...I see."

"What? What is it?" Makoto asked following after the raven-haired girl. "Rei-chan! What is it!?"

Rei smiled innocently up at Makoto. "Oh...nothing." She looked behind them then back at Mako. "Say, how did it feel?"

"What?"

"The kiss."

"WHAT!?"

"The kiss Makoto! THE KISS! How did the kiss with Ami-chan feel?" She asked feeling three pairs of eyes staring at them.

"It was-I don-Why are you asking me that?"

Rei observed the taller girl. "I have a feeling…" She stopped herself. Makoto-chan should figure this out herself. "I have a feeling someone's watching us."

Makoto almost tripped over herself.

Rei smiled. "Nevermind. Probably just random strangers." She thought about everything Makoto had told her. "Why did you tell me about this anyways?"

"I don't know. Because...you...well. I can't talk to Ami because I don't want to make her feel bad-"

"What would make her feel bad?"

"Back in your room. She thinks the reason I'm going crazy right now is because of her."

Or maybe she just doesn't think you liked the kiss…"That makes sense." Rei said and thought of her next words carefully. "Ami is a shy girl. I bet she is just, you know, embarrassed about the kiss."

"That's what I'm thinking. I should just apologize and say the kiss really didn't mean anything to me and-"

"NO!"

Makoto suddenly slammed into the pole next to her.

Rei apologized quickly and helped Makoto up. "That is the last thing you want to tell her."

"Why? If I say I enjoyed it it'll make her uncomfortable!"

"Ohhh so you enjoyed it?"

"That's not what I'm saying!:

"Sooo you didn't?"

"Stop it!"

Rei laughed. "Anyways, don't tell Ami-chan. How do you think she'll react?"

Makoto pondered that. "Well I don't think she'll be upset. I mean, why would she?" Mako asked suddenly getting very confusing thoughts.

There are so many things you don't know Mako-chan! That's why you can't tell her! Rei had an urge to smack the taller girl but thought better of it and put her hand down. "Its...just a feeling I get. What if someone criticized you on your kissing skills?"

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm not criticizing her on anything. I'm just gonna tell her it didn't matter and no hard feelings! I don't want to make this into some goddamn soap opera!" Makoto huffed. Maybe telling Rei was a bad idea?

"You and Ami-chan are like best friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should know she is sensitive to this type of stuff. If you, her best friend and idol figure, say that a kiss, her first, was not something important do you really think she'll just agree and forget about it?" Rei challenged seeing something change in Makoto's expression.

"Idol figure…" She sighed. "This is all getting confusing. Rei-chan I came to you because I wanted answers not more questions."

"Yeah well sometimes you answer questions with other questions."

Makoto sighed again. "How did you know you liked girls?" She asked after walking in silence.

"W-what?"

"From what I've heard, Minako is a girl. And you like her...sooo how did you know that?" Makoto was oblivious to the now red faced girl next to her stumble over her own shoes as they continued to walk.

"Thats...erm-hah well...w-why the sudden change in topic?"

"You said questions answer questions."

Rei mumbled things then took a deep breathe. "I don't know honestly. It...was just something I noticed after some time." Rei took a moment to think. "Something just drew me to her and I can't...can't really explain what."

Makoto nodded. "When are you gonna tell her?"

Rei laughed at that. "Tell her? Are you kidding? She's always bragging about how she's the goddess of love. I am going to wait for her stubborn ass to confess to _me_ _._ Plus I already know she likes me, why just end the fun there?"

Mako smiled down at the other girl. "Now that I think about it Mina-chan is also pretty attractive." She said hiding her grin.

"Hold it right there. You're barking up the wrong tree."

"Oh but it feels so good." Makoto quickly dodged the flying fist that came from Rei and laughed. "I was kidding! Geez, Rei-chan. Even if I did think that I wouldn't openly say it." Again she dodged Rei's attacks.

Some distance away Minako had Usagi in a choke lock. "I told you we should've moved closer! We didn't hear a damn thing they said!"

"Minako-chan I think she-" Ami was cut off by Makoto's playful screams and taunts. They all looked over to see Rei chasing Mako across the street.

"WE WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT THEY SAID!"

Ami ignored the blondes and continued to look at the other dark haired girls. Maybe Makoto-chan didn't enjoy the kiss as much as I did? Ami shook her head, why would she, the girl thought. It's not like she's interested in girls like me.


	3. Chapter 3

Dis-clama-llama-lamer: Be warned you may die of massive first time fanfiction-writing cringines or by the fact that I might misspell A LOT of things. If you cannot handle such treacheries then you are allowed to leave or look away at any time. Oh, also I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters mentioned.

Chapter 3: A Thought in Process

The blondes and bluenette were back in Rei's room. While Usagi and Minako talked about their own things Ami quietly thought back to the kiss. She closed her eyes feeling Makoto's lips against her own, the thought alone made her shiver. Ami felt her cheeks burn then opened her eyes slowly only to be met with two other pair of blue ones.

"Now, what oh what could Ami-chan be thinking of that is making her blush?" Usagi teasingly asked. She tilted her head to observe Ami's eyes, as if looking in them hard enough will tell her what the smaller girl was thinking.

"Ah-nothing!" Luckily, she was saved by Makoto and Rei who entered the room.

"About time!" Minako pouted. "We were supposed to study together you know! And Rei you were supposed to help me with my homework!"

Rei sat next to Minako keeping her eyes on her own book. "Ami is more than capable of helping you with your homework, It doesn't _always_ have to be me."

Minako pouted again and let herself fall onto Rei's lap and wiggle around. "But Reeeiiii!"

Rei fought back the blush trying to overtake her calm features. "Quit being weird!" Mina stopped moving around and looked into Rei's eyes pleading "please Rei-chan."

She sighed. "Makoto can you please get her off of me?"

A small smile formed on the brunettes face. "I don't see the problem Rei, she looks very comfortable too." An image of herself lying on Rei's lap popped in her head. The ravenette stroking her brown hair as they stared into eachothers eyes. "Son of a-" She stopped herself then hastily grabbed her things, shoving them in her binder. "Sorry everyone, I gotta go. Have fun on Rei's lap Mina." Without another word she ran off.

Rei shook her head. _Wonder what she was thinking about? It wasn't about me was it?_ Her thoughts were cut off when she felt Minako's head rub against her abdomen. "Minako! What are you doing?!"

"What?" She responded innocently. "Mako-chan told me to have fun! Plus you're very comfortable Rei-chan, you'd make a great bean bag!" The blonde laughed.

Usagi grinned from ear to ear and moved closer to the girls. "You guys are so cute together!" She giggled seeing their faces go red. "Don't they look cute Ami-chan?" Usagi patiently waited for Ami's response but when she heard nothing turned to face the other girl. "Ami-chan?"

Ami had not taken her eyes off the door Makoto had left from. "I think I should go home now, it's getting late."

Usagi looked outside. "It's not _that_ late."

Either way Ami packed up her things. She picked up her binder then turned to the other girls. "Sorry for leaving so soon, I'll see you all tomorrow, bye everyone." She rushed out and quickly made her way down the steps. She looked around hoping she was fast enough to catch up to Makoto. After scanning around she saw her some distance away. Ami ran towards her but stopped when she heard Makoto talking.

"...so stupid!" Makoto shouted in frustration. "You can't keep thinking of them like that! _They're your friends, Mako!_ " She sighed deeply and looked up at the sky. "Why am I even talking to myself? People are gonna think I'm crazy...god. I can't get her out of my head…" Makoto stopped walking and turned to a nearby wall. "I wonder if I slam my head hard enough against that I'll forget about everything that happened…? Heh I'm actually really tempted to do it." She sighed again and continued to walk only to stop. "Maybe I should?"

"Don't!" Ami accidentally shouted. She covered her mouth when Makoto looked back at her.

Immediately Makoto's face lost all color. "Ami-chan?" Her eyes widened in realization. "H-how long have you been there?!"

Ami didn't respond instead looked at the ground. "I'm really sorry about the accident earlier Makoto." She mumbled. "This is just...all my fault."

"N-no! It's not...your fault." Makoto paused. "Don't worry about the kiss, it didn't matter to me anyways." She gasped at herself. _Crap why did I say that!?_ "I mean! I didn't mean that in a bad way or anything but if you're worried about that then don't be! I'm not upset about it at all!" She quickly replied hoping Ami wasn't insulted.

Ami smiled sadly, _Of course...why would it matter?_ "But I am the reason you got hurt. Back at the shrine you didn't look good."

"It's not what you think!" She shouted back without thinking."I'm just tired, really!" Ami didn't say anything else after that. Mako fumbled over what to say next. _Goddamit this is getting awkward. If I slam into that wall I might pass out and be spared of this tension!_ She turned towards the stone wall.

As if reading her thoughts Ami ran to stop Makoto. She grabbed onto her arm as she was about to sprint into the wall. "No! Please don't hurt yourself anymore!"

Makoto stopped breathing when she felt Ami's hand on her chest. _Noooo Ami why!?_ She stared down at her. _Just don't make eye contact! Look away!_ She shouted this to herself but her gaze still stayed on the ice senshi. "Ami."

"Huh?" She didn't look away but felt her cheeks flush when Makoto didn't move her eyes away. She felt a strong urge to kiss her but stopped herself from leaning in when she realized the terrified look in Makoto's eyes. _Is she afraid that I'm going to kiss her?_

In reality Makoto was thinking about how incredibly good looking Ami was up close. Of course from a distance she was still very pretty but up close she was just gorgeous, the blush across her face made her even more attractive. Makoto didn't want to think of Ami that way but the thoughts were overwhelming her. It took all of her willpower to not just make out with the bluenette right then and there. She backed away from Ami terrified of what she might do if she stayed looking into her thinking she ran away not looking back and definitely not slowing down when Ami called after her.

"I can't think about her like that!" She cursed to herself and turned the corner to her apartment. Once she reached the confinement of her apartment room she dropped down behind the door breathing heavily. "If this keeps up, I'll never be able to face Ami or any other goddamn female in existence!" She felt herself blush and slammed the back of her head against the door, rekindling the throbbing pain that had finally gone away.

Ami wasn't faring any better. In fact she didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face until after her collar was completely soaked. "I...should've known." She felt her knees buckle in her weight and fell down. She stared at the direction Makoto had ran from, a new habit of hers.

The next day Makoto wasn't in class and Usagi went into Ami's classroom. "Heey Ami-chan! Have you seen Mako-chan at all? She isn't here today, maybe she's sick?" She asked oblivious to the bluenettes pained expression. "We should go visit her!"

Ami shook her head no. "I have a lot of homework to do, sorry." The bell rang and she stood up. "Could you tell her to get better soon for me?"

Usagi watched her guardian walk out of the classroom. "Ami-chan?" _Was she crying?_ The blonde searched for her twin only to find her also talking to Ami.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Minako asked holding Ami's shoulder gently.

"Yes. I didn't mean to worry you." She said still hanging her head low. "Please excuse me."

Usagi ran to Minako. "Ami-chan looked very depressed."

Minako nodded at her look-alike. "Why do you think shes like that?"

"I have no idea. I thought she would've been excited to go see Mako-chan but...you don't think they got in a fight, do you?"

The love goddess shook her head. "I hope not, those two are really close." Minako didn't say anything else then smiled at her princess. "We should go see Mako-chan, maybe she knows what's wrong with Ami-chan."

Her fellow blonde nodded. "Yep! If anyone knows what's bugging Ami-chan it has to be Mako-chan!" She tugged at Minako's sleeve excitedly. "Let's go!" They went to Rei's school and together dragged the girl, who protested and shouted at them the whole time, all the way to Makoto's apartment. Usagi knocked rapidly on the door. "Maaaako-chan! We're here to see you!"

After hearing a loud crash and rapid footsteps Makoto finally appeared looking worse than they even imagined. Her hair was a complete mess barely being held up by her green hair tie, which happened to be upside down. Her eyes had dark rings underneath as if she'd stayed up all night doing homework. She smiled weakly. "Hey gu-" She was cut off by violent coughing.

"Mako-chan! Are you okay?!"

They all barged in quickly taking Makoto into her bed. Rei looked around her apartment room. "Sheesh, what have you been doing? It's a complete mess!" She went to open the blinds but after hearing a hiss from the exposure of sunlight from Makoto she reluctantly closed them again. Instead she turned on a nearby lamp. "What the hell happened yesterday?"

This time Makoto faked her cough, avoiding the question. It wasn't too hard to fake anyways, after spending the whole night screaming out of frustration all she simply had to do was try to talk.

"You look awful Mako-chan!" Minako said, stating the obvious. "Are you sick? What happened yesterday?" She asked repeating Rei's question after feeling Mako's forehead.

She shrugged and laid back into her bed. She didn't sleep a wink the night before, after all she was preoccupied with the whole screaming thing, also the whole rage thing that caused her room look like the aftermath of a Youma attack. She instead smiled at everyone noticing Ami wasn't there. She took out her phone and typed frantically into it. " _Where is Ami?"_ A robotic voice said.

Usagi and Minako glanced at each other.

"We actually wanted to talk about her." Minako said. "She didn't look too happy earlier at school."

Makoto's eyes widened. She typed into her phone then stopped and erased everything she typed. _It wasn't about yesterday was it?_ She looked at Rei for support.

Rei frowned then shoved the other two girls away, saying they needed to talk about homework. Once they were gone she turned towards the brunette. "What happened?"

" _I messed up."_

"What. Happened." Makoto retold Rei what had happened. The priestess furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "Makoto why did you tell her that!? No, better yet WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY?!"

She winced at Rei's words and sighed. " _I told you I messed up. Now what am I supposed to do?"_

Rei walked around Mako's bed in deep thought. After a moment of silence she sighed. "I have no idea." She saw guilt spread all over Makoto's expression. "Makoto?"

She attempted to respond, forgetting that she had lost her voice, but instead coughed. She typed in her phone again. " _Yeah?"_

"...you said you ran away because you started thinking about how...attractive she was right?" Makoto felt herself blush but Rei didn't stop there. "This is just a random question but do you feel anything when you're with her?"

" _I don't get what you're asking."_

"Did you ever think that maybe, juuuust maybe you think of Ami as something other than a friend?" Rei suggested.

Makoto kept an emotionless face. _Something other than a friend? What does she mean?_ She looked down at her phone. " _I don't understand."_

Rei face palmed. "What don't you understand!?"

 _Wait does she...no...no, no, no. I don't feel that way. It's just because of the accident._

"Mako-chan. Listen to me." She waited for Makoto to look up into her eyes. "Think of Ami-chan what is the first thing you think of?"

" _Eyes."_ She typed.

"You mean her eyes?"

Makoto nodded. " _I love her eyes."_

"Okay. Anything else you like about her?" She asked hoping to accomplish more.

She typed quickly. " _Thats a hard question. I like a lot of things about her."_ Before she could type other stuff Rei cut her off.

"Mako-chan do you really need me to spell it out?" Makoto tilted her head. "You might not've realize this yet but I'm almost 100% sure you li-"

"Ami-chan is here!" Minako called out from behind the door. She opened it slowly and smiled at the girls. "She wanted to talk to Mako-chan soooo!" She skipped towards Rei, grabbing her hand. Mina pulled her out of the room. Rei smiled at Makoto before she was fully out of the room and mouthed 'you got this'.

The door closed then leaving both girls in silence. Ami took a deep breath. "I know you have been saying it wasn't my fault but...I am still very sorry. And especially about yesterday I probably made you uncomfortable."

Ami waited for Makoto to respond but instead heard her type on her phone. _What is she doing?_

" _My voice is basically shattered right now so I have to use this. Don't ask why, it's a long story."_ She paused and smiled. " _You should already know that I'm not gonna accept that apology. It was not your fault it was something that just happened. And about yesterday? That is something completely different. I would tell you why I ran away but it's kinda embarrassing."_ She quickly added, " _That was definitely not your fault, that was all me."_

Ami nodded. "If you don't mind, could you tell me why you ran away?" Makoto looked down at the bed sheets looking ashamed. "I won't be upset about it."

" _I want to Ami-chan. I really do but I don't know if I can. It's just too much, I'm having trouble figuring out what it is too."_

Ami nodded. "I see." She shuffled her feet then added. "Then we can just forget about the kiss right? It's...just like you said, it doesn't matter."

Makoto looked into Ami's eyes. She nodded feeling her heart race. _Why is it beating so fast? Maybe what Rei said is true...no there's no way._ She gulped and sat up from the bed meeting Ami's eyes. Makoto stared at her with a tired expression. Shaking her head she tried to find her voice. "N...n-" She coughed instead.

Alarmed, Ami ran to Mako. "Don't talk, you'll make it worse." She placed a hand on her shoulder only to have it slapped away. "Mako-" Ami gasped feeling herself in the taller girl's embrace.

" _I'm an idiot."_ Makoto typed. " _I've been blaming the accident for this but I don't even know what to blame now."_ She didn't type anything for a while still thinking of what she should say. " _The truth is Ami-chan, I ran away because I've been having weird thoughts. Weird thoughts that I would usually have for boys."_

"What do you mean?"

" _I don't know what I mean. But Rei has been saying things that are...just now making a lot of sense."_ She put her phone down then let go of Ami. They didn't say anything instead the two girls sat in silence. Makoto grabbed her phone again. " _This is gonna sound weird but don't forget about the kiss. I'm guessing it was your first?"_ Makoto assumed she was right when the smaller girl blushed. " _It was mine too. So that makes it kinda special right?"_ Makoto kept gaze on her phone she was too nervous and embarrassed to make eye contact with Ami. " _Never mind! I'm just stupid, sorry."_

"No you're right, it is...special…" Ami was surprised she was still conscious. Her face was so red, a normal person would've most likely died from the intense heat that was emitting from Ami's face. Although she was feeling dizzy from that mass amount of blood rushing to her head.

Makoto felt her heart race then looked up only to feel it fall. "Am-" _Dammit! I don't have time to cough! She looks like she is going to pass out!_ She put a hand on her shoulder. " _Ami! Are you okay?"_

She nodded slightly. "I-I'm fine."

 _Maybe that was too much?_ Makoto looked away feeling her ears thump in the same rhythm as her heart. " _I guess it was weird, sorry."_

Rei knocked on the door. "You two done in there?! I was going to help Mako-chan with her homework...unless you want to Ami-chan."

Makoto could almost feel Rei's smirk. She smiled looking to Ami who blushed and nodded.

"Remember I can't see if you're nodding!"

"Oh, yes of course! I'll stay and help Mako." She replied

"Ohhh already dropping the 'chan' hmm? You must've made up!" Behind the door Rei held her stomach trying her hardest to not burst out laughing.

Ami fumbled over her words trying to respond. Makoto instead grabbed her phone and began to type once more. " _So what? You don't always use the suffix either."_

Rei grinned giving an audible laugh. "Quiet Mako! Or else Ami-chan might get jealous!"

Mako scratched the back of her head, a sweat drop appearing. Ami slammed a textbook on Makoto's table. "Anyways! We should get started on your homework, Mako-chan."

The ravenette sighed in amusement. "Ah, back to square one Mako. Sorry!" Rei jumped when something was thrown at the door. "Alright, alright! I'll leave now! Have fun you two!" She grabbed both the arms of the two blondes throwing them out of the house.

"Rei-chan! You are sooo mean!"

"Shut up Usagi. Is it even possible for you to be quiet for even a second?" Rei retorted.

Minako pulled on Rei's arm. "No fighting you two!" She scolded pulling Rei's arm with more force.

"What? Why are you holding onto me?" Rei asked.

"The day is still young and I need help with my homework. You can't use Ami as an excuse so now you're stuck with me!" Minako grinned evilly scaring Rei a bit. "Don't worry I'm not planning anything!"

"You better not. All I am gonna be doing is helping you with your homework, nothing else!"

Usagi watched the two walk away tilting her head at the two as they disappeared out of sight. "We had homework?"

A/N Sorry for the delay in updating! I was having trouble on how to continue with the story, after all I don't really have an exact plan for I hope this somewhat longer chapter will make up for it? Anyways, I might update again next week, still not sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Dis-clama-llama-lamer: Be warned you may die of massive first time fanfiction-writing cringiness or by the fact that I might misspell A LOT of things. If you cannot handle such treacheries then you are allowed to leave or look away at any time. Oh, also I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters mentioned.

Chapter 4: タイトルはありません

Minako hummed a song to herself as she swayed her head. "Hey, Rei-chan what does this mean?"

From atop her bed, Rei sat reading a comic. "Hmm?" She asked half listening.

"What's this mean?" Minako asked again. When she got no response she turned her head fully to look at the other girl. She was gone, not literally but she had so much focus on her comic that it looked like she wasn't even there. "Rei-chan!" Rei's response was a blink. "Rei-chaaaaaan!" Again she blinked. Minako huffed crawling towards Rei's bed. "REI-CHAN!"

She looked away from her comic for a second then turned her attention back. "What's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me! I'm talking to you and you're ignoring me!"

Rei nodded. "Yup."

"Reiiii-chaaaaan! Is that comic really more important than me?"

"Mhmm."

The blonde pouted. "Come onnnn! Rei-chan listen to meeeeee!" She whined pulling on the red covers of the other girl's bed. "Don't make me go up there!"

Rei nodded again turning the page.

Minako stood up sitting on the bed next to Rei who seemed to care less about her existence. The goddess of love poked Rei's cheek, she didn't even flinch. With a sigh, Minako fell back onto the bed. "Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiii…..Reeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiii….REI!"

Rei slammed her comic book shut, startling Minako. "For god's sakes what, Minako? What? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

She giggled happily. "Yay! You're finally talking to me!"

The ravenette rolled her eyes and reopened her book.

"No!" Minako snatched the book away, "I came to do my homework and YOU said you were going to help me." She set it down behind her.

"You weren't even doing any homework!"

"I was too!"

"Every time I looked over I saw you were drawing hearts! And they weren't even that good!" Rei went to grab her comic book but her hand was smacked by Minako. "Minako, give me back my book!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Fire so-

"Hold on! We don't need violence!" Minako smiled holding onto Rei's hand. "I'm sorry I hit you, I'll kiss it to make if feel better."

Rei pulled her hand away. "I never said it hurt! Just give me back my book!" Her faced turned a light shade of crimson but she didn't stand down.

Minako grinned winking at Rei. "Oh come on Rei-chan! It was just a small kiss, you don't have to get so flustered about it!"

"Oh I'll show you a small kiss." She mumbled.

"What was tha-" Minako stopped when she realized Rei was just inches away from her face. "R-Rei? Hold on what are yo-" She yelped when she felt Rei's hair brush against her cheek.

Rei grabbed her comic book and sat back into her original position. She went to open her book yet again but stopped when she noticed how intensely red Minako's face was. "What? Did you think I was going to kiss you?" She asked with hidden amusement.

"Well duh! I mean you were so close to my face!" She crossed her arms looking away. "All you simply had to say was 'please return my hentai doujin dearest Minako-sama'." Again she huffed.

"H-hentai? Are you an idio-oh who am I kidding? Of course you're an idiot. This isn't hentai."

"Mmmm? Is that so?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Did you want help or not?"

"Well I have been asking you for the past 5 minutes!" Minako huffed puffing up her cheeks. "I just wanted help with number 5." Rei mumbled to herself and grabbed the paper leaning on her arm, she studied it. Minako giggled at Rei's expression. "Having trouble?"

Rei blew away a few stray strands of hair on her face when she looked up at Minako. "No, but you are." Minako tilted her head giving a barely audible 'eh?'. Rei smiled at her cute reaction. "Every single question is wrong, redo them."

"R-redo them!? Do you know how long it took to do THAT!?"

Rei patted her head, "Relax Mina. I'll help you." She sat down by the table placing it in front of her. "Retry them, then I'll see what you're doing wrong."

"Ohhhh no I am _not_ redoing this!"

The miko sighed. "Alright, let's see…" Rei tapped her chin. "How about if you get them all done in...30 minutes I'll give you a prize."

Minako's eyes sparkled. "Ooh? A prize? What's it gonna be?"

"What it's gonna be is a secret. But I promise it'll be good." She winked making Minako flush slightly.

The blonde grinned with determination. "Okay! I got this!" She grabbed her pencil and began. "Wait, can I ask questions?"

"Sure, it wouldn't be fair if you couldn't." She reached for her comic, looking at the time. "Now get going, you only have 29 minutes left."

"29?! You didn't tell me we already started!"

"28 now." Rei replied flipping a page.

Minako frowned. She scratched her head attempting to see what she did wrong. The blonde gave up after a few seconds. "Rei-chan can you help me with this one?"

Rei looked up from her book. "Which one?"

"First question."

Rei mumbled in protest then scooted towards Minako their arms touched slightly. She quickly showed her how to do the problem, yawning, then turned away again. Refocusing in her comic she began to read. After what felt like hours the pyro finished reading. Rei closed the book stretching. "...oh crap I lost track of time." The fire senshi shuffled towards Minako only to see her snoring away on the table. "...seriously?"

The blonde giggled.

Is she awake? Rei stared down at the girl, lightly poking her cheek. Minako's response was a barely audible whimper. Rei laughed to herself. The sun had gone down long ago, of course Minako would've fallen asleep. In fact, Rei should've also gone to sleep two hours ago as well. The miko sighed. How was she supposed to get Minako on the bed without waking her up? Well...she is a heavy sleeper. I could toss her down the steps of the shrine and there is a 5% chance she'll wake up. "Up we go then." She held Minako in her arms and slowly trudged towards her bed.

The blonde mumbled something about cheesecake as Rei set her down. She ignored the many food comments and covered her. Now time to get that futon. Before she could move away, a hand latched onto her arm.

"Rei…"

Said girl froze immediately. "W-what is it?"

Snoring.

That was all she heard as a reply.

Rei turned back realizing Minako was still asleep. She rubbed her forehead. "What is she dreaming about?" She flushed shaking her head. "I don't want to know." She pulled away to find the spare futon.

Minako slowly opened her eyes, quickly closing them again when she was immediately blinded by the sun shining down on her. She covered her eyes with the red blanket that laid over her body.

"Weird...I thought I had my pink covers…" She yawned inhaling the smell of her pillow. "Mmm smells nice…" She hugged the pillow digging her head farther in it. "Almost like-"

Rei sat up from the futon on the ground next to Minako. She stretched, "You awake?" She asked yawning.

Minako smiled hearing Rei. "I can just imagine her talking right now." She giggled to herself. Beside her, Rei scratched the back of her head staring at the blonde curiously.

"Imagine what? I'm right here."

Minako grinned turning so that she faced Rei, with her eyes still closed. "Since when was my bed this comfortable?" She mumbled to herself.

Feeling a smirk creep itself onto Rei's face, she moved closer to Minako so that their noses barely touched. She waited a moment then blew some air into her face.

Minako instantly opened her eyes sitting up. "What!?" She looked around the room seeing the unfamiliarity of it. "Where am I?" As she studied the area Rei snaked her way onto the bed next to the blonde grinning as she finally looked over to her.

"Last night was fun."

Minako's eyes went wide and her face went completely red making her hair turn orange. "W-what?" She looked down to notice they were both under that same covers, looking up again she also noticed the miko's hair was somewhat messy and that she was only wearing a tank-top. She put 2 and 2 together. "You mean we…"

Rei's grin grew bigger she jumped over Mina shaking her head. "No, I was joking. I slept here." She sat on the futon. "While you took my bed."

Still in shock, Minako sighed, lifting up the blanket. "Right." She touched the pillow feeling the soft texture of it. "Don't we have school today?" She asked deciding to change the topic.

Rei, already somehow changed into her school outfit, opened the door. "Yup, I'll be going now."

Minako didn't get a chance to respond. She sat in silence. "I slept in Rei-chan's bed?" She ran a hand across the pillow again, feeling a soft smile placing itself on her expression. She jumped up with a goofy grin plastered on her face. "ALRIGHT!" Quickly she grabbed her belongings, fixed her hair, rinsed her teeth, took a piece of gum from Rei's dresser, then ran out of her room. "Bye!" She shouted running by Yuichiro.

"Minako-san?" He asked somewhat startled when she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

She ran down the steps still with a big smile.

"Minako-chan!"

She slowed to a stop. "Hmm?" Minako turned seeing her fellow blonde. "Oh, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi ran up to the other girl. "You look happy! What happened?" She asked as Makoto and Ami walked behind her.

Mina just shrugged. "I got a good fortune today, that's all."

"A good fortune?" Makoto looked up to the shrine. "Oh, you went to the shrine this early?"

"Of course! It's just like what they say, the early duck got a home."

Ami held back a sweatdrop that threatened to fall. "You mean the early bird gets the worm?"

"Some say that too."

"That doesn't work with what you were talking about." Ami protested.

"Hush, hush." Minako put her hands on Ami's shoulders pushing her forward. "Now let's get going, we can't be late!"

Makoto glanced at Usagi. "You seem...erm...enthusiastic today."

"Like I said! The early du-"

"Minako-chan that doesn't work," Ami said cutting her off.

Minako frowned then perked up. "Say Ami-chan, don't you live a few blocks from here?"

The smaller girl blushed looking away. "I-just uh...fell asleep at Makoto's apartment yesterday, so…"

Usagi giggled latching onto Ami's arm. "I watched them walk out of Mako-chan's apartment!" She pulled Makoto towards them joining together their arms.

Minako smirked. "Oh reaaaally?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"Why are you making that face?" Makoto asked.

Minako cast a quick glance to Ami before pulling Makoto away from the other two. "Makooooo-chan can I talk to you PRIVATELY?"

"I won‛t get a say in it, either way. Makoto was dragged back from the other two girls. "What is it?"

Minako smiled. "How's your head?"

"Fine, a lot better than last time." Makoto looked towards Ami. "But I'm kinda confused about something."

"Hmmm, and what is that?" The blonde asked kicking a stray rock.

"I think…" She slowed down waiting for the two girls ahead of them to get farther away. Minako looked at her questioningly. "Mina, I think I like Ami."

Minako almost tripped over her own shoes. "You...but I thought-you said…since when?"

The taller girl sighed looking up at the cloudless sky. "Since a long time ago."

Blue eyes studied the brunette. "Long time ago? Mako-chan I would've noticed."

"And you'd think I would've too," Makoto mumbled looking up to meet blue eyes. "Minako-chan I didn't realize this until yesterday."

"How!?"

Usagi looked back. "Hey! I wanna know what you guys are talking about!"

"Usagi, please. The grown-ups are talking." Minako waved her hand in dismissal. After letting out a pout Usagi stuck her tongue out at Minako then continued talking to Ami. The other blonde turned her attention back to Mako. "So let me get this straight. You think you've liked Ami-chan for a long time...but found out yesterday?"

The brunette nodded placing her arms behind her head. "Rei was telling me this some days ago but I just didn't want to believe it."

Minako smiled. "You two would make a great couple, when are you gonna tell her?"

Makoto turned to face Minako, almost horrified she sputtered. "I don't even know if she likes me!"

This time Minako did fall causing Ami and Usagi to stop their conversation and look back.

"Minako-chan!?" Usagi called out.

She stuck her hand up in protest. "Stop. Do not help me up." She kept her head on the ground moving only to make eye contact with Makoto. "How…?"

"What are you talking about?" Makoto asked.

Regaining her strength, Minako pushed herself up. "We'll continue this conversation later, I don't think I'm in the best condition to hear the rest."

Usagi tilted her head. "Mako-chan what were you talking about?"

Makoto smiled sheepishly, looking at Ami for a second. "Nothing important…"

Minako successfully made it onto her feet. "Ami-chan, can you walk with me for a bit? I need some support."

"Oh, of course."

Usagi and Makoto stayed behind as the two girls went off. "Are you sure it was nothing? I think Minako-chan is limping."

"I honestly don't know what caused her to fall. I didn't say anything weird. Maybe she just tripped?" Makoto suggested.

"Yeah, Minako-chan is clumsy." Usagi smiled at Mako. "So did you and Ami-chan sleep on the same bed?" She asked covering her mouth with her fingertips to hide her smirk.

Makoto ignored the blonde and walked behind the other two.

"Mako-chan! Answer my questioooon!"

A/N: Well that took waaaaay longer than expected. I am soooo sorry everyone it's just getting harder to continue because I literally have NO IDEA what I want to happen. So I'm just writing other little fanfics on my own time to at least get some idea where to go with this. I will try my hardest to complete this though and I will at least attempt to update again in at least a week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dis-clama-llama-lamer: Be warned you may die of massive first time fanfiction-writing cringiness or by the fact that I might misspell A LOT of things. If you cannot handle such treacheries then you are allowed to leave or look away at any time. Oh, also I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters mentioned.**

Chapter 5: Gaining Confidence

Once all the girls arrived at the school Minako departed from the other two while dragging Makoto behind her. After some time, the love senshi let go of Mako. She turned to face her with her hands on her hips. "Please repeat the last thing you said in our previous conversation, I think I might've heard you wrong."

The brunette stood up rubbing her head from being dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"When we were talking about Ami-chan, what was the last thing you said?" Makoto shook her head in confusion. "I asked when will you tell her, you saaaaaid?"

"I don't know if she even likes m-"

Minako screamed scaring the taller girl. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?"

Makoto took a few steps back. "Am I supposed to know?"

"Kino Makoto, Ami's feelings for you should be more obvious than Usagi's stupidity." The blonde sighed when Makoto didn't respond. "Just pay attention to Ami-chan for now, okay? It shouldn't take long."

"There you are!" Both girls turned seeing an almost fuming blonde run full speed at them. "Minako-chan why did you leave?! Me and Ami-chan were looking for you!"

"Ami-chan and I." Ami corrected appearing behind her.

"Ami-chan now isn't the time!" Usagi turned her burning eyes towards her fellow blonde. "What were you two doing? Nothing important, right?"

"I guess not." Makoto responded.

"Great, then I'll just be borrowing her." With the speed that would make Haruka jealous she and her doppelganger ran off leaving the other two in silence.

"You know what that was about?" The brunette asked seeing the smaller girl smile.

"I never do with those two." Ami turned her smile to Makoto. "So are you feeling better?"

Makoto returned her smile. "Nope, I feel worse."

Ami's expression turned completely. "Mako-chan I am so sorr-" She was interrupted by the taller girl's laughter.

"I was kidding Ami-chan! Don't worry I feel so much better because of your help yesterday."

The bluenette blushed. "Yes of course. Well, I'm glad you're feeling better." She kept her gaze to the ground.

Walking towards her Makoto mulled over Minako's words. What did she mean? She studied the girl's face. Pay attention to what? After looking at the smaller girl she noticed how red it was getting. "You okay, Ami-chan? You're face is a bit red, do you have a fever?"

Ami whipped her head up to meet Mako's concerned eyes. "I-I'm ffffine!"

"No, you're not." Makoto placed her hands firmly on the smaller girl's shoulders. Ami squeaked seeing the brunette moved closer. When Mako put a hand on her forehead, Ami sighed in relief and a little bit in disappointment.

"I'm fine, Mako-chan." She replied hoping also not hoping the brunette would step away. Makoto stayed there for a few more seconds.

 _Just move away Makoto, you're making her uncomfortable. It's obvious that whatever this is, it's a one-sided thing_. She was trying so hard to move away but Ami was looking at her with those eyes. In fact, Makoto noticed the genius hadn't made a move to step away, she continued to stare into her eyes. Makoto dropped the hand on Ami's forehead onto her shoulder. Neither dared to move even when the bell rang. That was when the brunette began to dip her head, searching for any resistance in Ami's eyes, finding none Makoto closed the gap between them.

Almost literally right next to them Minako had a hand over Usagi's mouth to prevent her from eeping. The love goddess pulled the princess into some nearby shrubbery. "I cannot believe they just kissed."

Usagi nodded still looking at the girls. "I didn't even know they liked each other!" Usagi's words were like rocks being thrown at Minako. She toppled over almost immediately sitting back up to shake the blonde.

"How didn't you notice?!" She whisper screamed at the princess. "Literally Mako-chan has liked Ami-chan for so long! It was so obvious!" Minako took advantage of the knowledge she recently learned to cover up her own shock when Makoto had told her this. After all it would've been embarrassing if the LOVE goddess didn't notice love sprout between two of her friends. Or more specifically one of her friends, she figured out Ami's crush long ago.

Usagi stared at Minako with a blank face. "EHHH!?" Minako tackled Usagi, praying to every single god that somehow the two didn't hear them.

"U-Usagi-chan?"

Usagi stayed underneath Minako with her eyes squeezed shut trying her hardest to disappear. She opened her eyes to see Minako still above her sweating profusely. Besides their uncontrollable quivering, they chose not to move. After what seemed like forever, The odango haired bunny tilted her head. "Oh, hey. Didn't see you there."

Without thinking Minako jumped off of Usagi. "I-It's not what you think!"

Shock stabbed the other blonde's heart. "Wait! Hold on! Stop! W-we wwweren't d-doing anything!"

Mentally high-fiving herself, Minako faked a blush shoving her face in her shirt. "Y-yeah, nothing….not at all."

Makoto went with the cover up. "Are you sure? That looked like something to me."

Usagi violently shook her head. "No, no, no, no! I swear Mako-chan we were spy-"

"I love Usagi!" Minako shouted interrupting the other girl from continuing. "I just...admitted it. I didn't know you guys were still there."

Ami covered her mouth letting a very silent "Oh my,"

To Minako's ultimate relief Sakurada Sensei appeared next to them almost completely red from anger. "You have two minutes." That was all they needed, every single girl zipped away in opposite directions.

Makoto sat quietly looking out the window. Obviously what Minako said was a lie, but she went with it, after all it helped her get out of an awkward situation. Just why did she think that was a good idea? Although…

"She didn't resist." The brunette mumbled crossing her arms on the desk. Does that mean…? No of course not, she was probably just too shocked to move. She leaned back into the chair "God this is confusing."

"Makoto-san?"

Hearing her name snapped her out of her thought bubble. "Yeah?"

"Erm...nothing, sorry." The girl looked away for a few seconds before turning back to stare.

With only a minor glare, she turned to look at the girl again. "It's rude to stare, you know." Her face went red. "You obviously want to say something, what is it?"

She shook her head frantically staring intently at her hands. "It was nothing, sorry." Now Makoto was curious. Maybe if she stared at her hard enough she'd break? ...It's worth a shit. The girl's face went an even darker shade of red realizing she was being stared at. "It's-uh-rude to stare."

Makoto held back a scoff. "Oh whatever, I don't care about being polite. What do you want? If you tell me it's nothing I will break your desk."

Weirdly the girl smiled, Makoto had meant to scare her but she seemed almost...delightful. She turned only to avert her eyes again. Before she could say anything the teacher walked in.

"Sorry for being late everyone. Let me just take attendance." He began reading off names. Just as Makoto was drifting off into her thoughts again, she paid attention to one name. "Aie Itsuko?" The girl beside her raised her hand saying 'here'. When Mako's name was called she raised her hand allowing her thoughts to take over.

Fortunately for Ami, no one was paying enough attention to her to notice she wasn't working on homework or studying. Instead she stared affectionately at the floor, only one thing in her mind. More specifically one person. That morning's events still crystal clear in her head. Of course the whole Minako-Usagi incident was a tad bit confusing, but that was the last thing she was worried about. Her mind lingered on the kiss. That wasn't an accident. Makoto can't say her head slipped or she wasn't thinking straight. When Ami stared into her eyes she saw pure need not confusion.

Does that mean…? No, it's better not to jump to conclusions, although she was almost 100% sure she was correct. Ami smiled opening her book. At least give the impression that she is doing something other than staring at the floor. One thing crossed her mind that second. What will she do? If Makoto is even remotely interested how should she handle it? When they see eachother again what are they going to say? Will they just forget it ever happened? She didn't want that. That was the very last thing she wanted.

"This is more confusing than I thought."

"Having trouble?"

The bluenette looked up. "Oh, no sorry. Just thinking about something else." She bowed her head.

"Ah. Well, don't get too distracted." The teacher continued to walk around. Ami sighed, she should just focus on her school work. At least, just for now.

Luckily, she was able to survive through the whole day without thinking of Makoto too much. The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Usagi and Minako stood outside her classroom.

"Hi Ami-chan!" Usagi greeted flinging her binder in the air. "Let's go get Mako-chan!" She happily skipped towards Makoto's classroom.

Ami went to follow her but was stopped by Minako. "Sooo you and Mako, eh?"

Blood rushed to her face with such great speed the world went white. She semi-recovered, holding onto her head just in case. "I...w-what are you t-t-talking ab-bout?"

"Ohhhh Ami-chan, Ami-chan. I hope you know that what I said about Usagi earlier was just a cover up of us watching you two." She winked at the bluenette pulling her towards Usagi.

"Mako-chaaaaan!" Usagi burst into the room dragging Makoto out with her. "Come on you guys! We're gonna go shopping!" The gleeful blonde didn't even let Mako so much as look at Ami before she yanked her away.

Both girls sighed following after the cockblocking princess. It was only when they reached the school gates did Usagi let go of Makoto. They waited patiently for the other two.

"What's with the hurry?" Minako asked panting for air. The bunny guffawed at Minako lack of knowledge.

"There's a discount in this one shop that has sooo many cute dresses that I wanted to try on! And! There's this yummy bakery that opened recently!" Her eyes had stars as she went on about her plans. Even when she started to drool the blonde continued blabbering on.

Makoto took the chance to escape. Slowly, she shuffled next to Ami. "Hey, I-"

"Makoto-san!"

Somewhere on the inside the brunette died. Why are there so many distractions!? With almost anger she turned around. There in front of her was Itsuko, completely out of breath. Makoto didn't bother to hide her irritation.

"Itsuko right? What is it?"

She smiled hearing her name. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." Makoto didn't respond. "What I wanted to ask you."

Makoto crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Okay?" She waited expectantly.

What she didn't expect was for the girl to bow down in front of her and look up with determined yet nervous eyes. "I know this is sudden but…"

Usagi and Minako were watching now both confused, looking between the girl and Makoto.

"Please, go out with me!"

 **A/N: Didn't expect that? Neither did I. The thought popped up while writing Makoto's part after the kiss. Yup, yup I decided to go with it. And yes, I am making Makoto the good ol Harem protagonist that doesn't understand that everyone loves her. By everyone I mean Ami and Ikuko not every single character.**

 **And speaking of Itsuko her name (to my knowledge) should mean break/loose. Aie should mean love/affection. Together meaning break affection/ loose love etc. That alone should give a** _ **little**_ **hint as to what may happen. Or not, depends on how I feel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dis-clama-llama-lamer: Be warned you may die of massive first time fanfiction-writing cringiness or by the fact that I might misspell A LOT of things. If you cannot handle such treacheries then you are allowed to leave or look away at any time. Oh, also I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters mentioned.**

 **A/N: sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry I am so sorry, I'm trapped in a house with horrible wifi and I can't upload anything! Luckily today we went to a friend's house that had amazing wifi. I'll try to find ways to upload again!**

Chapter 6: The Mistake

Breathing became a challenge for Ami. Her eye twitched looking at the girl. Did she hear correctly? Did this girl, who seemingly came out of nowhere, ask out Makoto just now? In front of _her?!_

A "Wha?" was all Makoto could manage out. Her face turning the same color as Mar's fuku. Afterall, it's not everyday a girl from your class goes down to their knees before you to ask you out in front of everyone in the courtyard. _Control yourself Mako! Your reputation is at stake, quit standing there like an idiot!_

Minako put her hands on her hips. "Ohhhh myyy~~! Mako-chan, you little devil you! I don't recall you ever having a secret admirer." She put a hand on the brunettes shoulder. "What'll you do?"

That didn't help Makoto, she felt pressured. Ami had no readable emotion, everyone was watching her, and Itsuko was still bowing down.

"Please, I really do like you."

Usagi watched Ami's heart almost shatter when Makoto sighed saying in a hushed voice, "Sure, why not?" Even Makoto was shocked hearing herself say that. But Itsuko was most shocked of all.

"Wait...you mean it? Like-you really will go out with me?" Her eyes showed the hope that Ami had only a few moments ago.

It was too late to take back anything she said, normally she would've just denied it saying it was a mistake but for some reason Makoto couldn't form the words. Instead she nodded. "Yeah."

Minako, completely engrossed in the moment patted Makoto on the back. "I can already see your marriage!" Ami winced hearing that. "We were gonna go have a lovely time as friends but you're free to stay here Mako-chan."

Itsuko smiled looking away. "I was going to...uh...ask you that-if you don't mind, of course!"

Amazing herself, Ami stayed silent the whole time. Even when Itsuko locked arms with Makoto. Usagi pulled her along to keep her from staring at them. Just as they were out of earshot the blonde frowned at her twin.

"Minako-chan what was that about?!"

Minako only shrugged. "I'm sorry! I just got into the moment, I mean that girl looked like she genuinely liked Mako-chan."

"Then what about Ami-chan?" She asked motioning to a still very quiet bluenette. "Don't you think she's hurt?"

The love goddess sighed putting a hand on the geniuses shoulder. "Don't worry Ami-chan, all is good when disaster strikes."

Ami didn't even bother correcting her and instead walked faster. "I suppose so." She mumbled turning the opposite way of the Hikawa shrine. Usagi went to stop her but was pulled back Minako who shook her head.

They arrived shortly at the shrine where Rei stood accompanied by Yuichiro. The very little space between them bothered Minako making her go between the two, pulling at Rei's arm.

"What're you two talking about?"

The ravenette frowned moving Minako away. "Before you so kindly interrupted…" She looked to Yuichiro expectantly. "Yuichiro-san was telling me he saw Makoto with some girl."

He nodded vigorously. "I was sent out by master to recruit some girls for summer internship-of course none of them were as beautiful as you Rei-san-but-uhm I saw Makoto-san with a girl." He quickly added. "At first I thought they were just friends but they seemed pretty close, the girl was hugging her arm the whole time I saw them."

"When did this happen?" Rei asked Minako.

"A few minutes ago actually." She started. "It just sort of happened."

"I'm worried about Ami-chan." Usagi said looking at the city behind them. "Ami-chan likes Mako-chan."

"What kind of idiotic reason did Makoto have to go out with someone other than Ami? She likes her!" Minako nodded at the Miko's words. "Yuichiro-san, where did you last see them?"

He stood at attention. "By the Crown!" Rei nodded.

"I'm gonna head over there. You two stay here, I mean it. You'll only make it worse." Minako scoffed.

"Whatever! This isn't even our fault!"

"Well. it is sort of your fault, Minako-chan." Minako shushed the bunny. "We won't go, I promise."

Rei was already making her way down the steps. "Doesn't sound convincing when it's coming from you."

Ami walked alone, millions of thoughts going through her head, It was obvious that she was hurt, Makoto had kissed her that morning. Why did she say yes to that girl? And just who is that girl? Makoto never mentioned a girl. She sighed looking up at the sky. Just when she was starting to figure things out.

"Ami-san, what are you doing here?"

"Mamoru-san?"

He smiled looking around. "Usako's not with you?"

"No, I was just heading home."

"Home? Oh, well I saw Makoto-san earlier so I assumed that if anyone was here it'd be you." He noticed her tense up. "Did...something happen?" As if timing couldn't be more perfect, Makoto and Itsuko appeared right next to them. One look at them and Ami's expression gave him a slight hint that something was definitely wrong.

"Mamoru-san? Ami-chan?"

The girl linked onto Mako looked at them curiously. "Are they friends of yours?"

"Yeah."

Ami's whole body went rigid hearing that. Mamoru picked up on it. "I was inviting her out for a sundae." He said quickly. "She just looked a bit down today."

Makoto's expression stayed stoic when she nodded. "Feel better, Ami-chan."

"Yeah! You two have a good day!" Itsuko and Makoto walked away leaving the prince in shock.

"...what...uh...what happened?" He asked already knowing about Ami's feelings for Makoto from a certain bunny. The news about Makoto had yet to meet his ears. She didn't look to be in the mood to explain so he dropped the subject. "I'll buy you that sundae if you want."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. But thank you." Mamoru nodded patting her shoulder.

"Whatever it is that happened, I'm sure it'll get better soon. Don't feel so down, alright? You know your friends are by your side so don't try to go into this alone."

"Thank you, Mamoru-san."

Makoto was just full of surprises today, she kept a straight face the whole time and she actually pretended not to be concerned! What kind of monster was she becoming? Not only has she lost her trust from Ami, but she was letting another girl touch her.

"Hey, Koto-chan, can we get some sundaes? I can pay for it!"

Makoto didn't comment on the name change. "Sure." Itsuko squealed in glee pulling the taller girl into the fruits parlor crown. They sat down just as Unazuki came up to them.

"Hey, Mako-san. Is Usagi-san and others here with you too?" she asked not concerned about the girl next to her.

"No, they might come by later though."

"Ah, well I did see Ami-san walk by earlier, she didn't look too happy. Anything happen?"

"I don't think so." She lied feeling her body tense up. "She might just be sick or something."

"Oh. I also saw Rei-san earlier, she didn't look happy either." She looked around curiously. "She was here a while ago...where did she-"

"There you are!"

Itsuko watched the color drain from Makoto's face. The flaming miko stomped towards Mako and she all but jumped when Rei put her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I have something to talk you about." She pulled her out of the stall.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Itsuko asked grabbing Makoto's other arm.

Rei glared daggers at her making the girl squirm away. "This is between us. Don't get in the way."

Makoto didn't fight back as she was dragged outside of the parlor. After walking a good distance away from the shop, Rei let go of Makoto almost immediately jabbing a finger at her.

"Explain everything right now."

"Wish I could, but I don't even know what's going on."

That was the last thing Rei wanted to hear. "Are you kidding me, Mako? For god's sake I thought you liked Ami-chan?"

"Even if that's true, she doesn't like me!"

"Makoto, she is in love with you! How are you such an idiot!? And who is that girl?! I have NEVER seen her!"

Rei's shouting almost knocked Makoto down. "Hold on, what did you say?"

"I've never seen that girl before?"

"Before that."

"That you're an idiot."

"No! Before that, Rei!"

"...Ami's in love with you?"

"Since when!?"

It took a minute for Rei to regain her balance. She clutched onto a nearby fence post taking in deep breathes. "How…?" Makoto tilted her head. "HOW ARE YOU SUCH AN IDIOT!?" This time Makoto completely lost her balance. Fortunately Rei grabbed onto her shoulders. Unfortunately, Rei grabbed onto her shoulders. "I have had it up to here with you! Not only have you not noticed Ami's feelings but you went off with some random girl, probably hurting Ami while doing it!"

Rei's words clicked and Makoto grabbed onto her shoulders in return. "You're right! Every single person I run into tell me she looked sad! And I tried to ignore it! Goddammit I am such a horrible person, I hurt Ami-chan and I pretended not to care about her!" Makoto shouted shaking Rei on every exclamation point.

While being thrown around like a rag doll, Rei was able to see Itsuko quietly walking to them. She used every single ounce of strength she had to stop Makoto. "You! I said this is between US. Do NOT get in the way!"

She restrained an eep. "I'm just here to be by Koto-chan's side."

"Koto-chan?" Rei echoed looking into Makoto's eyes. "It's Makoto-san to you." She pulled away from Makoto. "I think it'd be best if you just leave. You're just gonna make this a hell of a lot harder."

"I'm not gonna leave just becau-"

"Please, Itsuko-san. Just for a while."

Itsuko looked from Makoto to Rei then to Makoto again before she nodded. "Okay. Take care Koto-chan." She went on her tippy-toes to kiss Makoto's cheek.

Ami just so happened to be walking back to the shrine and also witnessed the kiss. A strike of anger hit her but was washed away with sadness. Makoto noticed her and immediately ran away from Itsuko and Rei.

"Ami-chan!" She ran to her with, unknowingly, Itsuko right next to her. "Ami-chan are you okay?"

"You were the girl we saw earlier. I hope you're feeling better."

The voice behind Makoto scared her. "What the fu-oh. Itsuko-san can you go by Rei for a bit? I have to talk with Ami-chan."

Itsuko nodded jumping up to kiss Makoto's cheek again.

Ami sighed catching Makoto's attention.

"Ami-chan listen, I-"

"Don't worry Mako-chan." She interrupted. "I'm not even in your class, so naturally I wouldn't have known Aie-san. You don't have to apologise."

"No Ami-chan. I-"

"Please, Makoto-chan. You're my best friend." Makoto stopped. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't accept you or Aie-san? No matter what, I'll support you." Ami held back her tears. "Because I'm your friend."

Makoto was emotionless as she stood still next to Ami. She forced a laugh that made Ami look up. "Yeah...you're right. We're friends." Her fake smile was gone now. "Why would we be any more than that, huh?"

"Mako-chan?"

"Hope you feel better." Makoto turned away motioning for Itsuko to follow after her, which she happily did.

"Mako! Get back here, we're not-"

"Back off, Rei-chan. I just want to spend some time with Itsuko." Makoto grabbed the blushing girl's hand before dragging her off into the parlor.

"Makoto!" Rei almost took out her henshin pen. She grinded her teeth, shoving it back into her pocket. Everything was seriously taking a major toll on her. And people wonder why she's always so moody. "Ami-chan, what happened?" She calmly asked.

"I...I don't…" Rei went to comfort Ami. "I don't know what happened!"

"Mako's just has a lot on her mind. Don't worry, Ami-chan." The genius cried in Rei's arms. "Everything will be fine. I'll talk to her later." The miko stroked Ami's hair as she continued to cry. "She didn't know."

Ami looked at her. "What?"

"Mako didn't know you liked her. Don't be mad, but I told her. She likes you too, but…" Rei let her eyes wander. "I'm guessing you said something a bit different?"

Her emotions took over again. Ami hugged Rei tighter completely soaking the priestess. "I'm such an idiot!"

"No, you're not. We're gonna fix this. Okay? For now just let it out, I know this has to be hard on you."

Makoto sat looking away from the window. Her eyes showed no emotion when Unazuki came to write their orders.

"I'll have the strawberry one." Itsuko said pointing to her menu.

Unazuki nodded turning to Makoto. "And what would you like Mako-san?"

She pointed to a random drink on the menu. Unazuki looked at her curiously before writing it down.

"Mako-san are you okay?" She decided to ask. Everything in her body froze when Makoto made eye contact.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. Her eyes showing anger, hate, and for a split second sadness. Makoto turned to look outside another window. Why was she so hurt? She should've expected this. Ami is her friend, why would she even bother thinking about Makoto in any way other than that? The brunette played with a straw Unazuki had left.

Itsuko wasn't at all fazed by Makoto's change in mood. Everytime she looked up at Makoto she'd look away blushing profusely. When Makoto caught her gaze she thought the poor girl would've popped.

"What is it now?" She asked still fiddling with the straw.

"It's just that….well…" Makoto looked at her making her freeze. "U-um...I-I jjjust th-think your...really beautiful."

For some reason, Makoto didn't feel anything. She sighed. "Why do you like me?" She asked ignoring the compliment.

"Thats…" she trailed off. "I like you-well...you're really tall and strong. Nothing ever fazes you, and your also...erm...attractive...and I-I don't know why but...I like it when you're mad."

This caught her ears. "When I'm mad? What the hell does that mean?"

"When you're mad or annoyed. Your...how do I explain it? You sort of change. You change into someone else and I like that." The whole time she avoided eye contact. "I'm not sure why I do." She added.

Makoto stared at her. When she gets mad? How the...what is this girl? Unazuki came back with their orders.

"Here ya guys go, enjoy! If you need anything else, just let me know."

"Hey Unazuki-san."

She stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

Makoto stared at her drink. Before moving it to her. "Ami-chan's gonna be coming here. Can you give this to her? I'll pay for it."

"Oh...well yeah okay, want me to say anything?"

"Tell her…" Makoto looked at the blue beverage. "...I'm sorry." She looked behind her, seeing exactly what she thought she'd see


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Maybe There is a Chance

 **Quick A/N: sorry this is a short chapter but I wanted to get something out there instead of writing a single long chapter for 5 more months. So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Don't own anyone or anything, except Itsuko but that doesn't matter.**

Rei lead Ami into the crown parlor. She scanned the seats for Makoto and Itsuko. But didn't find them. Ami still shaken, kept her gaze down. They sat down in a booth.

"Hey guys!" Unazuki greeted. "Oh, Ami-san. Hold on I got something for you." Ami and Rei looked at eachother in confusion. When she came back they saw Unazuki had one of the Crown's special drinks. There were 5 of them. The one set on the table was a smoothie made to tribute Sailor Mercury. There were four others symbolizing the other four senshi. "Here ya go!"

Ami panicked. How did she know she was Sailor Mercury? She looked to Rei who had the same amount of panic.

"This is from Mako-san." That snapped them both out of their thoughts. "She ordered it and asked me to give it you." Unazuki smiled. "Oh and she also wanted to say sorry. Though, I'm not sure why."

"Mako-chan bought this for me?" Ami repeated in disbelief. The cup was chiseled almost as if it was frozen.

"I had to put it in the freezer for a while. But it adds to Sailor Mercury-chan's powers doncha' think? I should tell my boss about this."

"How much do these cost?" Rei asked mostly for herself but also curious seeing how well done it was.

"50."

"Cents?" Rei pleaded.

Unazuki laughed. "I wish, no it's in dollars. They cost a lot of money but the are so worth it."

"Can I...uh get the one for the red senshi?"

"Oh you mean Sailor Mars? I love her!"

"Really?!" Rei cleared her throat. "I mean-yeah, she's cool...very beautiful, so I've heard."

"Yeah! I know no one has actually seen her but from all the figurines I've seen she is very pretty. I've heard she has dark hair and mysterious eyes." Unazuki wrote down in her notepad. "Any pastries? We also have some that go with the drinks."

"Anything for Jupiter?" Ami asked making Rei smirk.

"Oh I love all of Sailor Jupiter-chan's specials. They taste so good! Yeah, we have three for each senshi." she pointed to a certain part of a menu. "I recommend the Chocolate Thunder Cupcake, cheesy name, I know. But it's really good. Or the Vanilla Oak Evolution. It's my favourite, it has chocolate and vanilla. The Chocolate Strawberry Hurricane is awesome too."

"Every pastry of hers has chocolate." Rei commented.

"Yeah, that's because people have seen Sailor Jupiter before! And they all say she's a brunette. My boss thought it'd be neat if we involved chocolate in the desserts. But I wish I got a chance to see her, they all say she's also very attractive." Ami blushed. "So would you like any?"

"I'll have all of Mars' pastries. I just want to try them." Rei gave the menu to Unazuki. "Oh, and which Sailor Venus pastry do you recommend?"

"Hmm, I'd say the Crescent Cake."

"Can I have that to go? It's for Minako-chan, she likes Venus."

Unazuki nodded. "Ami-san?" The genius had been quietly pondering which pastry to get but instead pointed to all. Unazuki scribbled down the orders. "Then I'll be right back!"

Rei dug into her purse. "Hopefully I have enough." she pulled out two twenties then continued to scavenge. "Do you think if we came up here in our transformations they'd give us these things for free?"

Ami looked up from her drink. "Are you saying you want to do that?" Rei only smiled.

"So, Mako-chan bought you a drink? And she said sorry. This could go two ways." She said lifting up two fingers for emphasis. "Either she wants to apologize for being an idiot. Or two, she wants to apologize because she's an idiot who decided to be with another idiot."

"But why a drink?" Ami asked still somewhat entranced by the beauty of the drink.

Rei shrugged. "It looks good...maybe Mako wanted you to know she was thinking about you and she's sorry about all the stupid things she's done?"

"...that's not a bad guess." Ami sipped her drink. "I want to apologize as well, this is all my fault."

"No it's not. It was all a misunderstanding. I personally blame Minako-chan."

"Speaking of which…" Ami smiled deviously. "You bought her the...what's it called again? The Crescent Cake? How...unexpected of you."

"Unexpected? I'd never hear the end of it if she finds out we came here without at least bringing her something." Rei said shifting to a more comfortable position in the booth. Her eyes scanned Ami. "Makoto is in denial right now, you're gonna have to snap her out of it."

With another sip Ami met amethyst eyes. "But what about Aie-san? What if Mako-chan denies it while I go and talk with her? So many things could go wrong and-"

"Fuck Aie-san." Ami winced at the profanity. "She doesn't matter right now, you go to Mako and kiss her if you have to, in front of Aie-san would be even better. But do something that'll get her attention then just tell her right then and there how you feel."

Unazuki returned with Rei's drink. "Here ya go! You're pastries will be out in a bit." Rei thanked her before she turned to leave.

Ami digested what Rei had said. "I don't know. The first time we kissed was an accident." She said feeling herself turn red. "Then the second time was…"

Rei choked on her drink. People turned to look at her. "Second time?!"

"Rei-chan, lower your voice, people are-"

"Ami-chan! How do you expect me to keep my voice down!? Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"It only happened this morning." Ami responded quietly.

"THIS MORNING!?"

"Hey guys, could you keep it down just a little bit?"

"Unazuki-san." Rei responded ignoring all the chilling stares she was getting from everyone. "Ami-chan kissed Makoto, for the SECOND time, THIS MORNING."

Ami just about lunged at Rei, slamming a hand on her mouth. "Rei-chan!"

Unazuki was frozen in place, "...she did?"

Trying to pretend Unazuki didn't exist. Ami closed her eyes taking in a long, shuddering breath. "Can we take the pastries to-go, please?" She nodded still staring wide-eyed at Ami. "Rei-chan."

Rei only responded with a head shake. "I didn't even get to enjoy my first taste." She mourned.

Ami took the bag Unazuki brought back. "Let's go before you embarrass me anymore."

0o0o0

Makoto was alone now. A walk at night by herself sounded good. She quietly trudged along a sidewalk, her mind drifting off.

 _Do I really like Ami? In that sorta way?_ She asked herself. It had been a question she pondered on a lot. But yet she hadn't been able to answer it. _Sure,_ she continued. _She's hot. But am I willing to sacrifice our friendship? If Rei was right and Ami really loves me, should I tell her I do too? Even though I'm not sure if that's true?_ Makoto stopped walking, a tug on her lips lead to a frown. _That wouldn't be fair. I would just be playing with her feelings_

The sound of footsteps echoed in her ears. Her eyes narrowed before she turned her head to face the idiot who couldn't get a hint. "I thought I said I wanted to be alone?"

Itsuko shrugged. "You looked upset." Makoto bit back a laugh. "I thought leaving you by yourself would be a bad idea." She moved closer to Makoto. "Wanna talk?"

"No." She replied simply. Hoping that she would just leave. When she didn't Makoto continued. "Leave me alone for a bit. I've got a lot of things on my mind."

"It's better to talk about it then to leave your thoughts bottled up." Itsuko put a hand on Makoto's arm. "Please, Koto-chan?"

Deep in her gut, Makoto felt like shoving the girl away and telling her to just piss off. But she couldn't bare to say it. Instead, Makoto pulled away. "Itsuko-san." She said moving her eyes to meet the shorter girl's. "I don't think this'll work out."

Pain struck her. "Wha...what are you saying?" She asked moving closer. Tears formed slowly and Makoto felt her heart tighten.

She caused that pain, for being a complete moron. She accepted the girl's feeling even though she knew she didn't recuperate them. She already had them for someone else. Makoto sighed, "Sorry. I would be pretending if I said I like you. I did want to give it a shot but...there's someone else."

"It's Rei-san, isn't it?"

"What?" She asked back in shock feeling her eyes expand at the sudden, unexpected accusation. "No...no it's not-"

"Then who else?" Itsuko thought of any other candidate but Rei made the most sense. She moved closer to hold onto Makoto's shirt. "I can change! I'll be like her! I promise!"

Makoto shook her head before opening her eyes. When she did her eyes widened in shock. Blue ones looked back at hers, full of tears and sadness. Ami's shoulder's shook as she silently cried. "A...Ami-chan?" She whispered feeling her voice go dry.

Sapphire eyes turned back into plain brown ones. Makoto blinked.

"Ami-chan?" Itsuko asked. "Oh...so it's her…"

Silence engulfed the two, Makoto rubbed her eyes before shaking her head. Not in denial, in confusion. To Itsuko, there was no difference. There had to be a reason why she saw Ami there. Seeing her cry like that broke Makoto's heart. "Sorry." Was all she could manage out.

Itsuko frowned feeling her whole body tense up. "I can change Koto-chan. For you, I'll do anything!"

"Stop it."

"I-It doesn't matter who you want me to be, I'll become the person you love…" The tears continued to roll down her cheek.

"I said, stop it!" She took a deep, shaky breath. "Just because I don't like you, doesn't mean you have to change!" Her hand lifted Itsuko's chin to force eye contact. "I know it'll take time to get over this, stuff like this usually does, but please don't change because of me. There's someone out there that's way better for you than me. You have to be yourself to find them."

"Don't...don't say those things! Don't comfort me!" She pulled away from Makoto's arms. "I-It'll make things harder…"

Makoto nodded, taking a step back. "I...I should go." Itsuko didn't respond. "Take care, Itsuko-san." She turned away to face the moon. Only one step was taken before something tugged the bottom of her shirt. Makoto turned cautiously.

"Tell her." She said simply.

0o0o0

Nighttime was peaceful. The calming wind brushed through Ami's blue locks, soothing her for what she was about to do. Rei had said repeatedly that Makoto shared her feelings. But there was a voice in the back of her head telling her not to risk it.

 _You already blew your chance, why bother?_ Still, she didn't turn back. Even if the little whisper began to shout at her. Ami pushed away all the denial. _She chose someone else! She'd rather be with someone she barely knows then be with you!_ Quiet sobbing filled the bluenette's ears.

"Y-your...Mizuno-san...r-right?" A voice choked out.

"Yes, I...Aie-san?" The moonlight reflected on the tears that stained Itsuko's cheeks. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She wiped away the tears away shaking her head. "Makoto-san was looking for you." She said.

"Makoto...san?"

"She broke up with me." Ami gasped making Itsuko frown. "Do you know why?"

Ami fidgeted under the minor glare she was being given. "No...I don't."

"She likes someone else." She stood up. "Do you know who that person is?" Itsuko asked walking closer.

"I don't think so…"

Itsuko shook her head, her eyes showing she didn't believe what Ami was saying. "Makoto-san left a little while ago." She turned away. "Even if I can't be the one for her, I want Makoto-san to be happy."

Itsuko turned to walk away before Ami got a chance to respond. The wind got stronger, making her hair blow in front of her face. She swept a bang behind her ear with one thought lingering in her head. _Mako-chan broke up with Aie-san because she likes someone else…_ Despite the situation, Ami smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**I spent quite some time making this chapter. I also spent quite some time neglecting it. I am also currently working on Messaging which is a more fun version of this but I'm able to get all my crazy ideas out in it, BUT in doing so it sucks my writing creativity for this story. As my first ever public fanfic, I think it's only right that I finish it first as well. Enjoy!**

 **Also! Side note I updated Messaging as well, just in case you were curious ^^**

 **Dis-clama-llama-lamer: Be warned you may die of massive first time fanfiction-writing cringiness or by the fact that I might misspell A LOT of things. If you cannot handle such treacheries then you are allowed to leave or look away at any time. Oh, also I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters mentioned. Except for Itsuko but that's not really important. She's never gonna be mentioned anymore so that's irrelevant.**

Chapter 8: It's Time I Confess Something

Rei kept her eyes closed throughout the whole study session. Her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose to fight off a migraine. The others drumming on the cover of her textbook.

"Meanie Rei! Meanie Rei! Meanie Rei!" Usagi shouted, repeatedly slapping Rei's back with a pillow.

Happily munching on her cake, Minako watched the whole scene on top of Rei's bed. Her ever growing smile widening even more when Rei rolled out of the way making Usagi hit herself with the pillow.

"Owwww! Reiiiiiiiiii!" Usagi reached out to be comforted.

Annoyed and tired, Rei swatted away the bunnies outstretched arms. "Just leave me alone. I'm sorry I forgot to bring you something, okay? We can go some other time."

Usagi sniffled with a nod. Her arms reached out again. "My face hurts, Rei-chan."

She sighed in defeat and opened her arms. No words were needed. Usagi lunged into Rei's arms and cried while the ravenette stroked her hair.

Minako cleared her throat. "The cake was yummy, Rei-chan." She loudly said making them move away slightly. "Can you tell us what happened now?"

Another sigh and she pulled away. "Mako bought Ami-chan a drink as an apology." She said simply. "I talked with Ami-chan and she went to look for Mako. That's all I know."

"This was yesterday, right?" Usagi piped up.

"It was, I haven't seen Makoto since then. Ami-chan hasn't texted me either. So, I have no idea what happened."

Usagi hummed in thought. "I saw Ami-chan today but she left in a hurry."

Minako nodded. "And I don't think Mako-chan was at school." She swayed her head. "Maybe she's sick again?"

"I highly doubt she's sick." Rei stood up before brushing off her skirt. "If neither of them show up in 5 minutes I'm breaking down Makoto's door."

"What if they're together right now? Then you'd ruin everything." Minako pointed out, she stood from her seat. "We should join you in case they are."

"How would that benefit me in anyway? You'll just be another obstacle." Minako pouted making Rei smile slightly. "Just stay here and tell me if any of them appear."

"But that would be so boring, Rei-chan!" Usagi complained from her spot on the floor. "What if they're in the middle of a love confession? I wanna be there to see it!"

Her twin blonde nodded. "Yeah. We've all gotta be there."

Rei sighed, "Then hurry up." Both girls high fived before catching up with Rei.

0o0o0

Loud music almost made the whole apartment room rumble. Amazingly enough, none of the neighbors have complained about it, that or Makoto couldn't hear them over the music. She laid quietly on her bed, hair up in her signature ponytail with her green hair tie holding it up. She wore a green tank top that hung loosely on her body and black basketball shorts. She tilted her head to examine the room. The floor was visible at least. That was a good sign. Loud banging began to sound out the music. Makoto sighed, she had been expecting them to show up. Not going to school for a second day was bound to bring the twins running to her doorstep.

"Mako-chan! I'll break my hand if I have to knock any louder!"

Makoto shot up from her bed, ignoring the massive headache that corresponded afterwards. "Ami-chan?" She didn't anticipate this. Maybe she's with the others. The brunette rose from her seat to click the off button on the speaker. Both the banging and the music died down. Her hand shook when she turned the door knob

Her eyes landed on the lone figure in front of her. Ami had come alone, the exact thing Makoto didn't want. "Ami-chan? What're you doing here?"

She looked away before turning her attention behind Makoto. "You weren't at school today, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah." No. She wasn't. The source of her pain was right in front of her. Makoto still couldn't figure out her feelings for Ami. Sure she was cute, sure she had been her closest friend, and sure she may have gotten an urge to kiss her here and there, but was it worth it? Was she going to risk her friendship to see if she really did like Ami in that way? There was always the possibility that she doesn't and her whole relationship with the ice senshi would shatter. "Ami-chan, how do you know you like me?" She asked quietly.

"...what?" She asked back almost in a whisper.

"You like me, right? How do you know? How did you figure it out?"

Everything hit her at once. Ami's whole face set on fire, she moved her gaze to the ground in extreme embarrassment. She had a whole scenario planned out in her head and this was not part of it. She wasn't prepared to be called out so suddenly. "W-well...I-uh-that's...that's just such...I can't really-uh…" Ami cursed quietly to herself.

"Sorry. I should've known you'd be embarrassed." Makoto mumbled. She bit her tongue to not laugh at Ami's flushed expression. "I just can't figure out what I'm feeling. Or what I feel for you."

The bluenette almost choked on the air. "R-right! It...it-i-it took me-a-um-a long time...t-to figure out wh...what I ffffelt t-too." Damnit why couldn't she just function like a normal human being? She stopped to breathe but continued to stutter. Makoto opened the door wider, signaling for Ami to come in. She watched Makoto pull the couch away from the wall.

"Sit down." Ami obeyed. She watched Makoto go behind the couch and sit as well. "I do still want an answer but now you don't have to look at me." She called out.

Ami smiled, only Makoto would do something like this. "I...was going to tell you today. You just caught me off guard, I made this whole plan on how to tell you in my head. Your question was just not a part of my rehersal."

This time Makoto smiled. "Of course you'd do that."

The bluenette blushed. "To answer your question…" She took a steady breath and closed her eyes. "I first figured it out when we went to D point." Her tone lowered in a somber tone. "When you died…" Makoto turned her head to listen closer. "It was unexpected, I never would've predicted it. When it happened I was terrified. Terrified and devastated, because I realized I had wasted all that time with you." She bit down on her lip hard. "Before we were all given back memories I felt attracted to you."

"You mean when we were all on that movie set?"

"Yes. I felt a connection-with everyone of course. But it was different with you. It was weird because at that time I thought I didn't know you. When Luna gave us our memories back, I got every dream and thought I had of you. Throughout the rest of the years, it became more apparent, that's when everyone began to figure it out."

The brunette digested this all in. She figured it out when she died. _What would I do in that situation? If my best friend was killed and I never got a chance to tell her how I felt..._ "Am I the first girl you've ever liked?"

"First girl and person."

"But Urawa-san? I thought…"

"My feelings for Urawa-kun were complicated. I thought that if I just dated him I'd grow feelings. The thing is, I already had them for someone else."

Makoto felt herself blush. "So that's why you broke up so soon." She too had dated someone else, but broke her heart because… _I had feelings for someone else._ Makoto looked up from her lap. _I_ _broke up with Aie-san...because I liked…someone I didn't think I should've_. The puzzle pieced itself together. It took her this long to admit it. "I've…"

A blister formed on Ami's tongue for biting it so hard. Judging from the silence she only guessed Makoto was figuring things out in her head. Hearing her voice again almost made Ami bite off the tip of her tongue.

"Ami...I think I've liked you this whole time."

0o0o0

Rei held back every single urge to break down the door and embrace Makoto. She figured it out! She finally admitted it! After days of constant torture...she was set free. Rei could almost feel her wings begin to form. She just about imagined the heavens parting, a ray of sunshine beaming down on the apartment room, and angels singing...it was a beautiful scene...she didn't even realize the stream of tears flowing from her eyes until Minako pointed it out.

"Minako-chan..." Rei put her hands on the blonde's shoulders and said in a low whisper, "Is this what enlightenment feels like? Have I reached nirvana?" Rei's voice gave away at her final words and she threw her arms around Minako.

"There, there?" She attempted to comfort. Whether or not it helped, Minako would never know.

Usagi watched from the side with an amused expression. "So does this mean they're together now?" She asked, already grabbing to door knob.

"Usagi-chan they're still in the middle of a confession." Minako said stroking Rei's hair as she continued to sob. "Let's give them a little more time." Besides Rei's quiet sobbing they stayed silent. Some minutes, perhaps hours, passed and the doorknob began to jiggle making Usagi run down the stairwell, falling in the process, and Minako unsuccessfully carry Rei down the stairs, also making them fall in the process. But to Ami, the sound of her falling friends did nothing to take down her happiness.

Makoto asked her to give her only one more day before she made up her mind. That was more than enough for Ami. Just simply knowing that Makoto does indeed like her, brought her so much joy she didn't realize she stepped on Usagi's head until the bunny squeaked out some weird, bunny-like sound.

"Oh, Usagi-chan...what are you doing...on the ground...with Minako-chan and Rei-chan?"

"That clumsy idiot tripped." Rei groaned rubbing her head. It wasn't a lie, but a perfect cover-up. "You look like you're in a good mood." A perfect cover up and a the perfect topic change, now the attention is on her. Rei mentally fist bumped herself seeing Ami's face get increasingly red. Her plan had it's desired effect. "Did something happen?" She pushed on.

Ami nodded shyly not knowing how to explain the conversation she just had. "Yes, something did happen." She said, hoping it was enough.

"Soooo what exactly?" Minako asked ready to hear the announcement of her friend's new relationship. Ami looked away and continued to blush. "Ami-chan, come on! Tell us! We have waited too long!" She waved a hand to Rei. " _She_ has suffered for too long!"

"Well...we're not together...she wants one more day-"

"ONE MORE DAY?! ARE YOU JOKING!?" Rei sprinted up the stairs shoving Usagi out of her way. Her fist would've connected with Makoto's front door but stopped halfway in front of Minako's face.

"It's only one more day." She said, standing confidently in the Miko's way. "All of the emotions finally hit her, she finally knows what she feels for Ami. That should be enough for you to relax, okay? Let's just let her think for now."

Rei released a heavy sigh. "Fine...but if she takes so much as one more minute, I swear to go-" a soft peck to her cheek stopped her sentence. Minako, red-faced and clearly embarrassed, somehow smiled through her blush. Rei was no better as she was also red-faced and stuttering.

"Okaaaaaay…" Usagi bounced on her tippy toes while watching the two struggle to make eye contact with each other. "Um-anyways! I'm so happy for you Ami-chan!" She pulled Ami into a huge bear hug while tears of joy streamed for her face. "You guys are gonna be a couple soon! Gosh! I can't wait!"

"Yes...well...thank you?"

"You're welcome! I am so excited! Ami-chan and Mako-chan! Amako-chan will be your ship name!"

"I think Makami sounds better." Minako said, somewhat recovering from her embarrassment.

"Makami Kizuno." Rei joined in. "That'll be your full ship name."

Minako grinned. "All aboard the Makami-Kizuno! The ship has officially sailed!" Usagi cheered along with Minako.

"Ma-ka-mi! Ki-zu-no! Ma-ka-mi! Ki-zu-no! Woooo!"

Throughout her friend's cheers, Ami hid her face in embarrassment. Though secretly, she wanted to join in their cheering. She wanted to scream out her ship name and dance with them. But that wouldn't suit her image. So she continued to hide her face as Minako and Usagi shrieked on the top of their lungs.

"So Kizuno." Ami turned to face Rei. "I've been meaning to ask you. Do you think you're ready for this? Dating Makoto? You've liked her for a while now...she's gonna have to get used to everything slowly and, knowing her, this isn't gonna be easy. Are you up for it?"

Ami nodded confidently. "I was patient for her to think about what she wanted to do. I can be patient again if it means I can be with her."

"Hmm...alright. Then I wish you and Mako-chan good luck." Rei winked at her. "Treat that girl right or in the name of Mars-"

Both Minako and Usagi turned to face Ami.

"-we'll chastise you!"

 **THE END**!

 **Yeah right. That would be one garbage ending. Don't worry, I got just one more chapter. Siiiiiiigh. It's been tough, but I think I can say that this fic was roughly...mmm….a solid 2.9 out of 10, which is good enough for me! I'm going to try my damndest to get the last chapter up soon so stay tuned for the grand finale of Converting!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dis-clama-llama-lamer: Be warned you may die of massive first time fanfiction-writing cringinect that I might misspell A LOT of things. If you cannot handle such treacheries then you are allowed to leave or look away at any time. Oh, also I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters mentioned. Except for Itsuko but that's not really important. She's never gonna be mentioned anymore so that's irrelevant.

Chapter 9: The Start of Something Beautiful

"Come on~!" Usagi and Minako whined. "Pleeeease! Just hold hands! It would be so cute!"

"Guys."

"Mako-chan, you two have kissed already-twice. Is holding hands more embarrassing to you?" Rei asked. She would be lying if she said it wasn't fun to tease Makoto. She nudged the brunette with a grin. "Aren't you supposed to be the senshi of courage?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in another school?" Makoto shot back.

"Don't sass me young lady." Rei warned. She looked to Ami who only looked away shyly. "You know if you keep acting all stubborn Ami-chan might think you don't really like her."

"Rei-chan!"

"I'm just new to this okay?" Makoto fought the urge of walking ahead of them. It's only been two days, couldn't they give her a break? Of course she was trying hard to show affection but besides it being new it was also embarrassing. Hugging was already a struggle enough. But she knew for certain she liked Ami back. With every hug there was a sense of happiness as well as slight disappointment from having to leave. Makoto shoved her hands in her pockets with a grunt.

"Great job there Rei-chan." Usagi stuck her tongue out at the ravenette. "Now they aren't going to hold hands."

"Like they were going to anyways."

Minako smiled. "Their relationship will take time. Love needs to be built between two people overtime. All we need to do is wait." She looked at Rei. "Okay?"

"Even more time? Sometimes I feel like Mako-chan and Setsuna-san should switch places."

Ignoring her friend's conversation, Ami walked quietly alongside Makoto. It was natural she was upset but she knew better than anyone else that she just needed to be patient. Makoto warned her beforehand that there was going to be a lot of frustration. "Ignore what they're saying, just take things at your own pace." Makoto sighed but said nothing. "It would make me more upset if you faked it, don't force yourself."

This time Makoto looked down at Ami who was looking forward. A smile tugged it's way onto her lips. "Yeah, you're right." Ami tilted her head in Makoto's direction. "But so is Rei-chan. We've kissed already so-" she took hold of Ami's right hand, "-at this point it shouldn't be embarrassing."

Their eyes locked for only a second before they both looked away in embarrassment. The pleasant warmth of holding eachothers hands lingered throughout the whole walk to school. Miraculously, neither Rei nor Usagi noticed. Only Minako, who just smiled.

0o0o0

Rei eventually gave in and left. Usagi ran ahead of them to quickly finish up some homework. Minako, however, stayed and hummed the melody of a random anime opening sounding similar to Moonlight Densetsu. She smiled at the two beside her. "How they didn't see you two holding hands is beyond me." she said with a smirk. "You guys will be fine. I'm sure. Just take baby steps." She waved goodbye and sprinted to catch up with Usagi and finish her homework as well.

Now they were alone. Somehow that made it more awkward, but also pleasant at the same time. They continued walking in comfortable silence. Their hands linked and their hearts beating wildly. At that point they really should be used to being around each other. But they weren't, not quite yet. Makoto was determined to show at least some sort of affection to Ami. To repay for the torture she's been putting her through.

"Thank you."

Ami jumped at the sudden voice. "For what?" She asked.

"For being so patient. I feel like I'm not showing enough, and I want to but I also don't want to rush it." Her emerald eyes continued to watch the ground. "And I'm also scared you're gonna end up thinking what Rei-chan said."

The bluenette loosened her grip and fully turned to face Makoto. Through a bright red face, she managed to make eye contact. "I told you before, I don't mind waiting. I...really like you. I'll wait for years if I have to."

Makoto processed her words. "You know what? I don't like you." She pulled Ami into an embrace. "I love you."

The smaller girl smiled. "Please don't ever start like that again, you scared me." Makoto chuckled into her ear making her boiling hot face increase in heat. She shoved her face in Makoto's school uniform to try and hide her very obvious blush. "...and I love you too."

"Hmm?"

"Uh-I-" Ami's eyes met Makoto's when she lifted her head. Seeing the amusement on her expression made her realize she had heard her and just wanted to hear her say it again. A pout crossed her features. "Jerk." She mumbled still blushing madly.

Makoto continued to smile though she was blushing too. She also noticed they were still in a slight embrace. People were watching but she didn't mind, because at that moment, she had the girl of her dreams in her arms. Soon Makoto will be able to proudly say that to the world. For now, she'll just quietly say it to Ami.

0o0o0

 **Some years later**

0o0o0

School was no longer something to worry about for Makoto, because she was officially done with it. She came out in the top 50 students of her class, pretty good to say the least. Of course, Ami came out as the top 5, more specifically she was the number _1_ student. Yup. She was great. But it wasn't a competition. (And if it was, Ami would've won) Makoto was just glad she finished with a slightly above average gpa in every semester.

Now she sat in front of the best pastry chef in Juuban. He quietly looked over her application before looking up with a smile. "Well Kino-san. I'm glad you decided to come by. You seem to have quite impressive skills without much culinary background. Did you go to college?"

"No sir, I'm self-taught. I lived by myself when I was 14 up until recently. Made myself meals and eventually began liking it as a hobby. Baking has been one of my strongest points. I excelled in cooking class because of that."

He listened to her every word, not once breaking eye contact. "That is absolutely remarkable. We could definitely use someone with your skills here, especially when I grow up to the age of retirement. You're young, you have much vigor, I'm sure." He paused and smiled. "You also have other interesting elements about yourself...black belt in taekwondo? My...you are definitely an interesting young lady. Go ahead and tell the others to go home. Kino-san, you've got the job."

They stood and shook hands. Makoto did in fact tell the others to leave. She waited until she was a block away to scream out in victory. Some who applied for the job sent her glares but at that moment Makoto could've cared less. She continued on in quiet excitement until she reached the familiar apartment complex. Once she reached the fourth floor she stopped with her hand on the door knob. It was open but she stayed still.

3 years had passed...well...almost. Tomorrow would make it 3 years, tomorrow would be Makoto and Ami's 3 year anniversary. She smiled still holding the door knob. So much had changed in those years, and Makoto had officially accepted her sexuality. There were times when she checked out other guys as well as girls, and for some time, she went as bisexual. But that wasn't the case. It just didn't feel right. Even if she found both genders attractive, it doesn't mean she'd continue with them in a sexual manner, not with males anyways. It was only 2 or 3 months ago when she realized she was a lesbian. Makoto chuckled. It took almost 3 years to figure that out. Throughout those years she had definitely changed. A very dramatic change. Her style of clothing was now a tad bit different. The basket ball shorts and tank tops were ditched. Her feminine side began to show more. She did keep some of her old clothing for working out and Ami snatched some others before she got a chance to throw it away.

A cough from within the apartment broke her train of thought. She smiled and opened the door. Ami laid curled up in a blanket with a towel half on her forehead half on her face. The tv was on and playing some random anime that Ami secretly watched when Makoto was out. Something about magical girls in miniskirts. Makoto clicked off the tv seeing if the lack of sound woke up Ami.

She stirred but didn't wake up. Ironically, the doctor was sick. It was around mid October, Minako's birthday was a couple days ago. Her actual party was yesterday. Makoto had her interview and drank only a modest amount, but Ami, however, had, uncharacteristically, gotten completely wasted. Makoto actually had to carry her home. She was that drunk. It only made her feel worse.

"Gnh...why'd you turn off the tv…?"

"Oh, good morning! Would you like some pancakes?"

Ami sat up slightly. "Don't be ridiculous, it's not morning."

"Are you sure?"

The bluenette peered out the window next to her. Then she looked at the clock. It took time to be able to actually read it, but when she did she sighed in relief. "It's past noon Mako. I'm not an idiot."

"No but it took you long enough to read it. Did you eat anything? Had any water?" Makoto asked, looking in the fridge for something to prepare.

"I actually almost drowned earlier from the towel. So yeah, almost died while you were gone." Ami sunk back into the couch.

The brunette smirked. "At least you had something to drink."

"Yup, gotta stay positive." She yawned turning back on the tv. "I'm fine though, just need some sleep or...something…"

Slowly as they became more comfortable with their relationship they both began being themselves. Makoto found real lazy Ami much cuter than shy and modest Ami. She was just cute in general. But the girls saw a good portion of her real self when she drank that night. Luckily they were too drunk to remember any of it. Something Makoto loved the most was Ami's sense of humor. It was surprising at first when hearing her sudden dark humor. It just showed how much closer they've gotten.

She took out some bread and decided a sandwich would be a good enough lunch. Anything she made pleased the young doctor. Ami began quietly snoring while Makoto prepared lunch. Sometimes it was the other way around, but most times it was them together.

"Mako?"

She looked up seeing Ami in one of Makoto's old basketball tank tops. Half of the blanket clung to her as she sat up. Her hair was messed up from hours of rolling around. Overall she looked completely adorable in the taller girl's eyes.

"Thought you went back to sleep, what's up?" She asked finishing up the sandwiches.

"...I just…" She looked away pulling up one if the straps that slipped off her shoulder. "I just want you to know that I love you."

Makoto had a slice of bread in her hand that stayed in her hand as she absorbed Ami's words. She noticed that the bluenette was also blushing. Something she rarely did anymore when being around Makoto. Quickly, Makoto topped off the sandwich and brought it with her when she sat next to Ami on the couch. She set the plate aside.

"I love you too-but what's this about?"

Ami was now almost completely red. She hugged herself taking in deep breathes. "Tomorrow is our 3 year anniversary…" She started, "And I...I'm just happy that you…" Makoto began to notice tears forming in Ami's eyes. "You were willing to give me a chance-"

"Ami, hey, calm down. Back then I was just scared my feelings wouldn't be enough. I was more than willing to date you." Ami fell into Makoto's embrace. "I love you, Ami. And just so you know, I am willing to slave around in that kitchen for you-and you don't even have to wash the dishes. I'll do all of that myself."

The bluenette laughed. "Are you trying to make me the man in this relationship?"

"Do you want to be the man?" Makoto asked.

She blushed again but managed to hold eye contact. "I'll be the man...if you'll be my wife." She gave up trying to pretend making eye contact and looked down. She reached in Makoto's basketball shorts and pulled out a small green box. Ami held it for a moment, trying to remember her words. "I was uh...going to ask this tomorrow but-" she opened the box revealing a silver ring. "You gave me the perfect opportunity."

Makoto bit her tongue. Mostly to stop herself from crying but also to not laugh at Ami struggling to get down on one knee.

Ami sniffled before continuing. "We've been together for almost 3 years and are already living in the same place. This is the only thing left to finish an already perfect relationship." A cough interrupted her before she could continue. She quickly apologized and regained her composure. "Makoto, will you marry me?"

Marriage never once popped into Makoto's head. Of course she always had wanted to be the perfect wife for her husband. She had fantasied a perfect proposal in her teenage mind. But none of them were as magical as the one she was experiencing now. It was simple but also very extra. Ami probably went out in her sick state to get that ring. Makoto smiled. She was a person that did something even if people told her not to do it.

"I will." She said almost breaking down from those two words alone. Ami gave something close to a grin and slipped the ring onto Makoto's ring finger. At that point they were both trying to restrain their emotions but the water dams broke. They both simultaneously began crying waterfalls, or at least something close to that. Ami wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck as Makoto did with Ami's waist. Both sniffing from the same and different reasons. Ami from her stuffy nose and Makoto from the crying.

Eventually they were able to contain themselves and they pulled away. Sharing a loving gaze. Makoto broke the silence first.

"Oh, by the way, I got the job."

Ami gasped. "You should've told me that as soon as you got here! What'd he say? Is he going to give you the whole bakery because you're the best chef and baker in the world? Is he going to retire and give you his spot? Tell meee!"

Makoto smiled again. "I'll tell you about it later. For now just rest and eat something."

"I propose to you and this is how you treat me?" She whined trying to pull Makoto back down. "I'll let you watch my anime with me."

"Your anime? You mean that show with anime girls in short miniskirts fighting evil? As tempting as that sounds, I'll pass."

This time Ami actually grinned. She pulled the covers up over herself and watched a certain green clad scout on the screen. Of course, she looked nothing like the real thing, but knowing who it was supposed to be made Ami smile. She reached for the sandwich and took a bite. After a few more she set it back sapphire eyes watched Makoto as she began making a sandwich for herself. She blinked a few times before slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **Well, how's that for an ending? Hope it's good because it actually is the ending this time. Honestly, this story went places I didn't even think it could go. I first thought of this idea last year while in the middle of a boring english class. Now I'm in a more interesting english class that inspires me to continue writing.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, I really do appreciate it. And there may be another chapter that isn't really the story but just some extras that I was thinking of adding while writing this. Anyways I thank you all again and hope you enjoyed the story. Stay tuned for a possible addition of the things that didn't make it!**


End file.
